


By my side

by Saphirblau507



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 54,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirblau507/pseuds/Saphirblau507
Summary: 年下，伪养成，暗恋，黑帮，狗血。
Relationships: Erling Håland/Jadon Sancho, Manuel Pherai/Giovanni Reyna
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

杰登·桑乔拖拉着那双不合脚的运动鞋，慢吞吞地走到街区时正是半夜三更。时值盛夏暑天，偶尔的凉风习习也无法驱散空气中的湿热，反倒加快了他衣衫上油漆味儿的分子热运动，以至于他纳闷地瞥见了路灯下几个踢野球的小屁孩儿捂着鼻子一脸嫌恶地朝跟他相反的方向跑开。

“见你们的鬼吧，你们就有多干净？”他半天才反应过来，随后恶劣地吹了个口哨，“满身滚的都是泥，告诉你们，说不定你们刚买的背带裤上沾的就是隔壁迪亚老太太家的马粪。”

“痞子杰登！你别再做梦偷我爸爸的钱！”八岁的小汤米尖叫道，“谁不知道你在工厂里是什么臭德行！”

“噢？”桑乔停下脚步，回头看到几个不自量力的小屁孩早就怂得一批地跑到了树丛附近，洋洋得意地笑起来，“你爹教你学会了痞子这个词，那我今天就教你个新潮的。”他随便吐掉嚼了快一个小时的口香糖，“回去告诉你亲爱的老爹，Go and fuxk yourself。”

小汤米呜呜哇哇地在围墙根大哭起来，附近的一连串房屋里面的灯光一个接一个地亮，桑乔见大事不好，哼唧一声直接脚底抹油开溜。小莉莎手里的石块朝他丢过来，桑乔灵巧地侧身一避，用脚背接住然后踢回去，砸在汤米那个小娘炮头顶的树杈上，噼里啪啦声与汤米家门口妇女护崽的咒骂声相得益彰，周遭华灯初上，衬得深夜的英格兰郊区宝蓝色天空格外明亮。

所以说我讨厌小孩。

桑乔掂着被刚发的工资塞得满满的钱包，觉得心情非常愉快。

杰登·桑乔在13岁前是个循规蹈矩的好孩子。噢，没错，起码在他父母因为车祸双双去世前是这样的。那年夏天他刚迎来自己弟弟的降生，随后就在半年不到的时间变成了无人认领的废弃物品。如果去走街串巷询问一下桑乔家的光辉历史，你将得到如下访谈结果：

不知道怎么给小桑乔喂奶，差点把弟弟活活呛死；小孩儿突然半夜发烧，桑乔惺忪着睡眼挨家挨户地敲门借药，把开胃粉末跟退烧粉末混在了一起，然后自己试喝的时候当场腹泻；背着个大书包敞开拉链，把弟弟塞在里面去工厂做童工，中午吃个饭把唯一需要花钱买的甜面包捣碎泡在水里黏黏糊糊地给小孩吃。

“真是奇迹。他弟弟居然不是被他这么精心照顾死的。”隔壁的老太婆咂着嘴，“要是去年没有那条大野狗从窗户跳进去把小孩儿叼走，他也不会落得今天这个地步。”

父母去世之后桑乔用邻里捐来的钱给他俩下葬，随后把自己锁在屋里三天闭门不出，第四天一大早就洗好脸穿戴整齐甚至把一头卷毛都剪得利利索索，背上小孩直接闷声去了工厂。从那天起，桑乔拿一次工资就还一家的钱，还完钱就可以在见面的时候昂着头表示两不相欠。到弟弟去世那天之前正好还完所有的钱，他还美滋滋地跟路人打着招呼打算把房子收拾得漂亮一点，第二天起床就摸到枕头旁边没了那个圆乎乎的脑袋，取而代之的是一滩温热的血。那天晚上他忘了关好窗户，而卧室正对着茂密的树林。

说实话挺黑色幽默的。桑乔自那天起就变成了个吊儿郎当的混混，抽烟喝酒打架无所不能，之前还在工厂偷了老汤米的工资，事后还狡辩老汤米本身就违反了工厂制度，自己体力好，干的多，多拿本来就是理所应当。老汤米气得胡子翘起来，却倒是拼命忍住了也不跟他计较，直接摔下钱走了，桑乔满不在乎地吹着口哨拿起来，没过十分钟就跑到酒吧狂饮了一顿，然后睡在街口像滩烂泥。要是冬天他早冻死在外面了，不过他应该也没那个自觉，因为现在他就是个半死不活的躯壳了。

桑乔已经走到了门口，摸索着掏钥匙。刚想打开门的时候突然听见角落里有什么窸窸窣窣的声音，他下意识地抄起一根大棒，直接高声让藏着的人滚出来。

“偷东西找到我头上了？那你可真是蠢到家了。”他把棒子的头部在另一只手里掂掂。“自己出来，别逼我动手。”

角落里的声音瞬间停息。桑乔好笑地听见那边传来急促的呼吸声。怕得跟什么似的。他把大棒扔下，直接循声走过去。庭院很黑，桑乔从来没有在晚上开灯的习惯——不对，应该是从来没有人为他开灯。

就在刚要走近的时候，角落里突然有一团黑影腾地蹿上围墙，桑乔在那一秒的时间里定睛一看，原来是个小孩儿。他反应迅速地一个箭步上前，对准领口狠狠一拽，一声高亢的惨叫，小孩儿直接被他拖到了面前。

“别打我，别打——”小孩哭着挣扎，不过毫无用处。怎奈虽然拖着他的也是个小孩，但毕竟是个比他大五六岁的青少年。桑乔愣是把小男孩揪到了有灯光的地方，抓着他的头发让他抬起头直视自己。

金发，绿眼睛，白皮肤。稀有物种，在这个黑人区里面着实少见，一看就是外来人口。小男孩的嘴角还留着面包和果酱的残渣，桑乔皱着眉头，抬起手指一点也不温柔地狠狠搓掉，痛得小孩闭上了眼睛，桑乔才看到他的嘴角还有一道流了血的蛮深的伤疤。

“......你哪家的？”桑乔抱起臂。

“别打我，别打我。”小男孩哆嗦着蹲了下来，用手抱住头，反反复复地重复着那句话。

“我问你哪家的！”桑乔不耐烦地吼他。小男孩吓得双膝发软，直接跪在地上，眼泪噼里啪啦地往下掉，把大得不合体的破旧衣衫浸湿了一大片。

“别打我。”他还是嗫嚅着那句话。

“你是只会说这一句话吗？”桑乔硬是拽着他的手臂把他拎起来。小孩低着头不敢看他。桑乔强行捋起他的袖子，露出白色的一截细细的小胳膊，上面是肉眼可见的红色抓痕和鞭痕。

“过来。”桑乔冷冷地扔下一句，径自走回庭院，走了几步发现小孩没跟过来，暗自咒骂了一声，又折回去拽着他的胳膊把他领了回来。桑乔的个子不矮，腿又长，小男孩细碎的步子一路跟着他跌跌撞撞。

男孩拘谨地低着头，看桑乔从仓库拿出面包、蔬菜、甚至是香喷喷的熏肉和火腿肠。桑乔折回屋子里拿出菜刀，小男孩看到他一脸冷酷地提刀出来时吓得跌坐在地，随后桑乔连看都没看他一眼就自顾自地切起了肉，做了一个丑不拉几的三明治。

“拿走，滚。”桑乔不耐烦地塞到他手里，把他推搡出了庭院。小孩有些难以置信地看着手里的食物，再回头时桑乔已经重重关上了门。

第二天桑乔打着哈欠推开院门时几乎被蜷缩在门口的男孩结结实实地绊了一跤。他没好气地爬起来刚打算口吐芬芳，迎面撞上刚睡醒的男孩迷茫的眼神，瞬间觉得自己被狙了一样，啐了一口就打算离开。过了不久就发现他走到哪男孩就跟到哪，他忍无可忍地回头想推开他，却发现男孩早就退避三舍，躲到了大树后面，一双亮晶晶的小绿眼睛胆怯地看着自己。

fuxk。他无奈地仰天长叹，决定不再管他。反正工厂门口是有人把守的，除了员工想带进去的人，谁都没法进的。果然，男孩还不算傻，桑乔进了工厂之后他就老老实实地待在了离工厂不远处的墙根下。

兴许晚上就走了。桑乔百无聊赖地伸了个懒腰。这年头小流浪狗多了去了，他可没工夫挨个献爱心。

下班回家时果然男孩已经不在那里了。他舒心地松了口气，哼着小曲打算去酒吧爽一爽。

“去死吧，白皮猪！”他听见小汤米高亢地怒骂道，循声略略瞧了瞧，发现不远处一群黑孩子正围在一起拳打脚踢。

小屁孩一天天真闹挺。他撇了撇嘴走开。

“滚回北方去，别来我们英格兰讨饭！”

“别打我——啊啊啊！”

清脆的耳光。

桑乔的身子抖了一下。

“来舔我的鞋我就不打。”他们笑嘻嘻地尖声高叫。

喝酒喝酒。

桑乔甩甩头，驱除没用的想法。跟我有什么关系。

“别打我，别打我，别打我......”

“都是因为你们白皮猪，我们才会被逼住在这里。”

桑乔已经开始悠哉悠哉地迈起了步。

又是一个响亮的耳光，一声惨叫，桑乔觉得自己的脑壳嗡嗡地乱响。

他停了下来，木然地看着前方。

“啊——啊——别打我——”

“他是个弱智。”小孩们嬉笑着，“连自己的名字都不会说！”

“呜呜，呜呜呜——”男孩痛苦地大哭起来。

桑乔闭着眼喘了口气，握紧拳头，竭力克制眼前慢慢浮现的弟弟生前的面容。

最后一次管闲事。

“汤米，你又欠揍了。”他叼着烟笑容可掬地掂着板砖从墙角走出来，“脏话学得还不够多。我来教你说。”

在汤米鼻青脸肿嚎得像猪一样跑回家找妈妈之后，桑乔一把揪起倒在地上抽泣的金发男孩，连拉带拽地把他拖进了家。棉签满满地蘸了酒精硬生生地贴在小男孩的伤口上消毒，偶尔有泥粒被桑乔毫不客气地直接剔出来，男孩痛得龇牙咧嘴，却始终不吭一声。

最后一道伤口被桑乔粗暴地处理好，他累得躺在破沙发上喘粗气，男孩呆呆地坐着看着他。

十分钟后桑乔感到有人在拍他的面颊。

他疲倦地睁眼，茶几上摆着一杯温水，小男孩温暖的小手轻轻推了推他。

“Erling。”他眨巴着眼睛，“name。”


	2. Chapter 2

“……”桑乔无言地看着眼前乖巧坐着玩手指的小孩。

上一次在庭院遇见他的时候，没有仔仔细细从昏黄的路灯下端详他的全貌，只是粗略地看了一眼他的发色和肤色。男孩穿了一件比起他的身材大许多的破旧外套，裤子却短得出奇，打了一堆补丁；刚刚被一帮小孩推搡时应该是跌在了地上，灰头土脸，只有翡翠绿的小眼珠叽里咕噜地转着，嘴唇紧抿，像是在思考什么。

智商肯定没问题啊。似乎还挺聪明的样子。

桑乔在他面前晃了晃手。小孩抬头看着他眨了眨眼睛，鼓起脸蛋静静笑了一下。

“Erling？”桑乔试探地开口。小孩突然兴奋起来，快速地点了点头，小鸡啄米一样的。

“Jadon。”他指了指自己的脸。

“Jadon。”小孩反应很快地跟着说出来，同时点了点头表示自己知道了对方的名字。

得，桑乔一拍脑袋。他完全知道是怎么回事了。这臭小子八成是国外被人贩子拐跑到英格兰的，不过看这伶俐劲儿，绝对不像那种给根棒棒糖就能被骗走的低幼儿。他自幼在这个黑人区长大，这里有多乱他比谁都清楚，拐卖儿童、绑架妇女的事情太过常见，酒吧后门正对的还是某个老鸨的窝点，他虽然一次都没去过（原因其实是年龄太小），不过从街头的风言风语得知，里面多数是失足的白人妇女，专门供来给社区里面的黑人男性享受，估计到现在里面的新生混血孩子都能论堆来算了。

面前的小孩还在东张西望地观察着屋子里的环境。桑乔有些窘迫地捂上脸。自从弟弟去世之后自己生活得宛如行尸走肉，原本就不大的客厅差不多已经被酒瓶占据了四分之一的空间，剩下的四分之三里一部分是家具，一部分是乱七八糟的烟头，最后一部分是他们两个面面相觑傻愣愣坐着的人。

他懊恼又烦躁地搓着乱糟糟的一头卷毛，想着到底要怎么应付这个臭小子。既然是外国来的，那么肯定不会说英语，从他只会的那几个可怜的单词就能看出来了；直接撵他走的话肯定会省去很多麻烦，他自己也是孤独惯了的人，没精力也没时间去跟他做什么深层次交流。

桑乔冷冷地瞥了他一眼，小孩突然站起身来向屋外跑去。

又搞什么鬼花样？他纳闷地倾斜着身子朝外看，Erling跑到了庭院外面，在门口奋力地挖着什么东西，挖出来之后揣在怀里飞快地跑回来，因为动作太快搞得气喘吁吁，脸蛋都变得红彤彤的。

“……?”桑乔看着他摊开小手，里面是块亮闪闪的金币。

“No,take,”Erling费力地比划着手势，指了指自己，随后又指向别处，“or,rob。”

意思大概是不能带在他自己身上，否则会被人抢走。桑乔皱着眉头思考了半天才懂了他的意思，伸出手来，小孩便把金币放在他的手心。

果然上面是外文单词。桑乔迟疑地观察着手里的金币，上面的字母非常陌生，自己从来都没见过也不认识。他绞尽脑汁地思索着自己初中毕业前学过的德语单词，突然发现居然还有点相似。

“Jadon！”小孩突然元气十足地高叫道，桑乔抬头看他时发现Erling不知道从哪里翻出一张破纸，右手做出拿笔的动作示意。桑乔挠了挠头把金币揣在兜里，慢吞吞地起身翻着抽屉，半天才找出了一枝快断掉的铅笔。Erling急不可耐地拿过去，在纸上刷刷地画起来，桑乔眯着眼看了一会儿——居然是个不知道个什么北欧国家的国旗。分不清是丹麦瑞典还是挪威，不过北欧国旗的样子很有辨识度，如今认不出只是因为缺乏了色彩而已。

小孩突然认真地摆弄起手指上被抓破的伤口来，桑乔狐疑地盯着他，过了几秒钟伤口的血痂被他弄破，滴下几滴血来，Erling甩了甩手就把血弄在了画好的国旗除十字外的部分，然后一脸期待地看着桑乔。

是挪威。桑乔打了个激灵，不可置信地看着他。小孩认真地端详桑乔的眼神，大抵是明白了对方已经知道了自己来自哪里，有些开心地挥起了手，不料一下子受了伤的手指猛然打在茶几的尖端，吃痛地挤着眼睛。桑乔叹了口气，把他的小手拽过来，领他去水龙头旁边清洗干净。

“Mom anddad？”桑乔尽力把每个字母都发清楚音。他感觉Erling尽管不会说英语，但是应该能听懂简单的词汇。

小孩软乎乎的身子突然僵住，随后抽抽噎噎地大哭起来。

刹那间所有隐藏的的回忆都涌进了他的脑海。

“留下吧。”

他也顾不得小孩能不能听懂，安抚地揉了一把他脏兮兮的头发。

大概这些含含糊糊的单词和图画，就是他们的初次交流。

那天之后桑乔便允许Erling在自己家住下了。第二天他就跑去货币兑换机构想赶紧把那块大金币处理掉，在拿到一沓钱之后他惊讶之余更坚定了把小孩留在身边的决心。Erling在桑乔数着钱欢呼雀跃时开始吃力地搬起酒瓶运到屋外去，桑乔晃了晃脑袋，饶有兴味地抱臂看着他。

“Bottles。”他指了指堆成山的瓶子，随后做出喝酒的动作。

小孩若有所思地点头。

是时候把自己用过的语文课本翻出来了。桑乔耸了耸肩。

Erling的聪明简直出乎他意料。桑乔仍旧是每天早上起床，睡眼惺忪地洗漱然后去工厂上班，不过在下班回家后他有了新的业余活动——教书。Erling会在家把每个小屋子打扫得干干净净，家里再不复从前桑乔独居时的邋遢，桌椅灶台虽然仍旧破旧却一尘不染。每天晚上他们会面对面坐在那张桌腿快断掉的餐桌旁边，桑乔指着英语书上的一个个字母和单词教他，学得久了就翻出自己曾经买过的儿童小说，不管三七二十一就自顾自读起来，小孩双手托腮，似懂非懂地跟着摇头晃脑，偶尔听到了会的单词还会象征性地敲敲桌子。

“Steal,rob,rape！”Erling突然开始叽叽喳喳起来。

“……？”桑乔不满地皱眉。“谁教你的？”

“任何人。”小孩流利地说出了自己刚学会的单词，everyone。

桑乔只觉得心被狠狠地一揪。

“以后不准说这几个词！”他突然恼怒起来，把书甩到一边。Erling吓了一大跳，手足无措地低下头。

桑乔冲他摆摆手，示意不是对方的错，随后自闭得整张脸都埋进了手心。

既然脏话不能说，那就把烟酒也戒掉呗。反正也是费钱。

或许在一年多后的某一天，什么东西已经悄悄地改变了。

青少年顶着满头乱发一身油漆味回家的时候，原本杂物堆积、荒芜散乱的小院子亮起了温暖的灯光，门口是小孩刚刚浇过水的一盆花朵，泛着漂亮的粉红色；小屋从里到外都整洁干净，仔细闻闻还能嗅到隐隐约约的肥皂香，那应该是屋子里的小保姆洗衣服弄出来的泡沫味还未散去；拎着一袋子市场淘来的水果蔬菜开门，餐桌上的小背影正认认真真地写写画画，走近瞧瞧就会不意外地发现是在抄英语单词、句子和做小学课本上面的数学题。

这用功程度简直难以想象。桑乔戏谑地撇了撇嘴，快赶上自己小时候了。父母在世时自己也曾经是个乖巧聪明的好学生，只不过世事难料让自己变化了太多太多。想到这里他觉得自己似乎忘记考虑了一个非常重要的问题。

Erling需要上学。他已经11岁了。

“我给你联系了学校。”桑乔喝着埃尔林刚做好的汤含含糊糊地说。

“啊？”男孩肉眼可见地翻了个白眼。差不多两年过去，聪明如他已经可以相对流利地用英语进行日常对话了。“没必要。我在家里一样能学。”

“那不一样。”桑乔扶额。“你最起码要上初中，获得初中学历，否则出去工作你连图表都看不懂。”

“我要工作的吗？”男孩非常夸张地假装吃惊，指了指自己的脸。“杰登，我还小。有你就足够了。”他噗哧一下笑出声来。

桑乔简直想挥拳头抡人。说实话，这孩子压根儿不像刚来的时候那么温柔又天使了，不论是外表还是内在。不到两年就从一根比所有同龄人都瘦小的豆芽菜蹭蹭地窜到了将近一米七的身高，或许这与男孩每次都能干进去将近半盆饭菜的食量和越来越充沛得吓人的体力有很大关系——前不久埃尔林还把小时候欺负过他的汤米直接坐在屁股底下，伴随着下面小娘炮凄惨的呼救声悠哉游哉地吃了一刻钟的冰淇淋；性格方面虽然还是不怎么爱言语，不过往往口出惊人，一句话就能把快成年的桑乔怼得面红耳赤，气得他大哥抄起板砖就扔过去，然后笑嘻嘻地侧身躲开再踢回去，简直像极了桑乔从前的做派。

“我错了，别打我！别打我！”埃尔林笑着钻进桌子底下，桑乔气不打一处来地隔着凳子腿踢了他屁股一脚。“你他妈再顶一句我就揍你。”

“杰登，你说脏话了。”埃尔林认真地指出，“你答应过我的，要为我提供良好的成长氛——”

话未说完就被桑乔的拖鞋直接糊住了嘴，埃尔林跟只被踩了尾巴的狗一样嗷嗷地挣扎着，人不大劲儿倒不小，不过桑乔还是轻轻松松地把他提溜起来，捏着他还未褪去婴儿肥的脸蛋把他掐得眼泪汪汪。

“跟我斗，你还嫩着呢。”桑乔得意洋洋地放下他，解气地瘫在沙发上。埃尔林摸着被掐得紫红的脸蛋一脸委屈巴巴，气呼呼地坐在地上。

“必须去读初中。”桑乔强硬地命令道，“等你年龄到了就去参加入学考试，没得商量。”

“你要是想让我去的话现在就可以。”埃尔林不知道哪来的勇气又皮起来，瞥见桑乔冷酷得要杀人的目光之后赶紧求生欲极强地弯腰鞠躬。

“你蠢么？那是因为怕你太小被欺负。”桑乔翘起了二郎腿。


	3. Chapter 3

12岁生日刚过，埃尔林就被桑乔送到了学校。虽说在挪威的时候饥寒交迫，不过他确实在故乡有过一年上学的经历。英格兰的福利还是不错的，能够保证每个未成年都能免费读完中学，对于他们家这种情况也会给出数额可观的抚恤金。

男孩穿着学校发的制服显得非常不自在，一会儿用手指拉一拉系得过紧的领带，一会儿扯一扯略有些下滑的书包。两人此时正一起坐在出租车的后座，桑乔侧过脸去看窗外，埃尔林有些拘束地拧开瓶子喝了口水。车内一片寂静的气氛有些诡异，连出租车司机都好像出于尴尬地咳嗽了两声，旋即点了根烟，在路口的红灯亮起时把手肘支在窗口处。

“麻烦把烟灭掉。”桑乔条件反射地脱口而出，司机狐疑地回头看了他们俩一眼，才反应过来有小孩在这里，清了清嗓子后掐灭烟头。或者可以说这两位实际上都是小孩子，只不过其中比较大的一个由于过早进入社会而非常老练，让别人根本看不出他只有17岁，甚至说他20岁以上都不为过。

埃尔林的喉结上下滚动了一下，似乎是有什么话想说却又憋了回去。桑乔仍旧目不转睛地盯着窗外的车水马龙，指关节偶尔轻轻敲在手机上，很明显地表现出一副自己正在思考事情、谁都不要打扰的模样，更是让埃尔林断了开腔的念头。

事实上到底发生了什么他俩都心知肚明。昨天晚上他们刚刚大闹了一场，导火索是埃尔林揍了隔壁的汤米，直接把对方打进了医院。不过一年的时间，男孩的身形已经长到了跟桑乔差不多的高度，只是比他稍微瘦弱一点，不过桑乔精壮的肌肉标准也并不是一个刚刚踏进青春期门槛的小孩能轻易达到的。桑乔赶到现场时只看见埃尔林像发疯了一样坐在汤米身上把他打得意识不清，于是果断地一个飞脚就朝着埃尔林踹了过去。男孩正好被踢中胸口，直接躺在将近半米远的空地处，被踹得一脸懵逼倒是也极其刚强地一声不吭，拍拍土爬了起来。

“现在，立刻马上，给医院打电话。”桑乔冷冰冰地指着他，“他父母外出几天不在，等他们回来的时候你给我亲自去他们家道歉。”

埃尔林偏过头去不看对方。

“你聋了？”桑乔平静地走上前。

埃尔林转过头来，速度之快让头顶蓬乱的金发都被那阵风吹得飘了起来。他突然微微眯着眼睛，近乎冰冷地直视桑乔的瞳孔，嘴唇抿得像把刀。

“我不会听的。”他一字一顿地回答。

桑乔只觉得浑身的血都在往脑袋上涌，原本放松的双手紧握成拳。

“再说一遍。”他冷笑一声，稍稍俯视着面前跟自己还差点头发尖高度的男孩，把骨节握得咯吱咯吱直响。

到底还是小孩子。埃尔林脸上明显地滴下了冷汗，原本强硬的眼神中坚定的光陡然黯淡下来——毕竟与自己相处三年的兄弟，对方的脾气什么样子他早就了解得十分彻底。桑乔这个人就是，平静的时候拽得吊儿郎当，心情舒畅的时候开朗又和善，但当你真的激怒他的时候，结果是相当可怕的。

见到他这副犹疑不决的样子，桑乔显得更加愤怒起来。

突然，一记拳头就直直地冲着他的侧脸打了过去，埃尔林闷哼一声倒退了一步，勉强稳住身形，低头伸手一摸，被打的部位居然瞬间灼热发肿了起来。

“再问你一遍，听不听？”桑乔抱起臂看着他。

“……”埃尔林忍气吞声地接过对方递来的手机。

“没使全力，”桑乔在车上突然就开口说道，吓得埃尔林一个哆嗦。

“昨晚已经敷了药膏，今天就完全消肿了。”桑乔漫不经心地抬腿换了个坐姿，“不会影响你开学报到的形象。”

埃尔林在心里翻来覆去地咒骂了不下一百遍，而外在则用沉默抗议。虽然皮肤是消了肿，不过他总觉得自己的后槽牙被那一记老拳打得摇摇欲坠，今早只喝了点粥都觉得疼得要命——得亏挨揍的不是你，谁难受谁他妈知道。

“为什么？”桑乔又慢条斯理地问。

“什么为什么？”埃尔林舔了一下那颗疼得要死的后槽牙，没好气地反问。

“你明明知道我问的是哪个为什么。”桑乔心累地闭上眼。

“不为什么，看他不爽，一张臭嘴从早到晚不干净。”埃尔林烦躁地揉搓着头发。

告诉你有个屁用。还不是因为你。

他在心里都快把白眼翻到天上去了，只求车赶快到学校门口，终止这段令他心烦的对话。桑乔倒也识趣，见他不想说就不再问，一副你不想告诉我我还懒得了解的表情，直接按亮手机开始给朋友发起了snapchat。埃尔林看到他这副事不关己的样子更加恼火，强忍着胸中的怒气转身摇下车玻璃，趁着无人也无车经过的时候朝外面吐了口唾沫。

“你又皮痒了？”桑乔从鼻子里喷气。车稳稳地停在学校门口。

“我皮痒不痒不关你事。”埃尔林解气地对喷了回去，迅速打开车门，趁着桑乔破口大骂之前拎起书包就飞身下了车。

爽了。他长舒一口气，压根儿顾不上还没系好扣子的制服外衣，直接扯掉了碍事的领带，绕在手腕就跑进了刚刚敲响钟声的校园。

在学校的第一天确实非常开心，除了偶然发生的一个小插曲。语文课上教授要求他们每个人都要上台先做自我介绍，所有同学说的都是自己的姓氏，只有埃尔林条件反射地报上了自己的名字。

“嘿！挪威帅哥，我们第一次见面就要称呼您埃尔林先生吗？”同样是挪威籍的教授挤眉弄眼地开玩笑道，班上七零八散随意坐着的学生哄堂大笑起来。埃尔林有些困惑地挠着头，倒数第一排的黑发美国男孩儿笑着冲他做口型让他说自己的姓。他绞尽脑汁思考了半天，思考的过程大家也一样笑声不断，随后他才想起了那个被自己遗忘许久也从无人如此称呼他的姓氏——哈兰德。

“好了，大家鼓掌欢迎想了半天自己姓什么的哈兰德先生。”教授幽默地弹了一下他的额头，班里的人又起哄地笑起来，教授挥手示意他们安静。美国男生微笑着招手，埃尔林点了点头朝他走过去，坐在他旁边。

“你叫埃尔林·哈兰德？”黑发的白人男孩笑着悄悄问他。

“嗯。”他有些局促地点头。“你呢？”

“乔瓦尼·雷纳，美国人。”对方伸出手来，哈兰德上去握了握。

“我后面的是伊曼纽尔·斐莱，荷兰来的。”雷纳一本正经地指了指身后探出半个脑袋的男孩，斐莱显然觉都没睡醒，打了个哈欠比了个yeah的手势，权当是打招呼。

“中午一起吃饭？”斐莱趴在桌上漫不经心地问。

“好。”哈兰德显然很满意，他自己都没想到这么快就能认识新朋友。

“喂，我说，”角落里把腿搭在桌角的陌生男生突然插话，“你们别跟他一起玩。”

哈兰德和雷纳闻声抬起头，斐莱仍然趴在桌上，看样子已经睡死了似的。

“他哥不是什么规矩人。”男生咧嘴嗤嗤地笑。

哈兰德的眼睛冒火，直直瞪着对方，完全没注意到自己胳膊上都快青筋暴起了；雷纳干咳一声，拍拍哈兰德的肩膀示意他先好好听课。

“他哥操了你全家么？给你义愤填膺的。”斐莱又打了个哈欠，慢慢抬起头，压根没瞥对方一眼，清晰又大声地回敬道。全班人停下手中的笔，纷纷朝他们这里看去。

“伊曼纽尔·斐莱，再有下次就扣你的平时分。”教授正写着板书，不悦地回过头。斐莱满不在乎地耸耸肩，趴到桌上继续睡。

午休时三个人一起坐在餐厅，雷纳调侃着斐莱那一下课就嗨到顶峰的精力跟上课时的颓废样子形成强烈反差，斐莱本来也懒得回怼，突然注意到旁边坐着的哈兰德的身高，于是站起来，极其恶劣地一只手从雷纳头上划过然后比到哈兰德的胯下。

“Gio，看看，跟埃尔林一比你就这么高。”

“Fuxk，伊曼，你欠揍吗？”雷纳那张温暖和善的面孔突然气急败坏起来，抄起调羹就往朋友头上砸，斐莱笑嘻嘻地一躲，直接倒在哈兰德身上。哈兰德冷静镇定地吃着他那份意大利面，抬手接住调羹，随后还给雷纳。

“学学。”斐莱挤眉弄眼地气雷纳，美国男孩翻了个白眼。

“欸，对了，埃尔林，”雷纳机智地转移话题，转向哈兰德，“你家住在哪啊？今天看你上课来得有点晚，是不是离学校很远？”

哈兰德猛然被面条呛了一下，剧烈地咳嗽起来。斐莱及时地递上一杯水。“别激动，有话慢慢说。”

“……不算很远。怎么了？”哈兰德用餐巾纸捂住嘴，看着跟要吐血的病人一样。

“啊……没事，你不想说就不说。”雷纳挠了挠头。哈兰德装模作样地咳嗽了两声，声称自己被呛到了。

斐莱有些纳闷地看着这两个人，也懒得思考到底发生了什么，索性掏出手机给朋友发短信。

“呦，黑人区住的北欧公子哥儿，你好呀。”餐桌空当里经过一个端着饭盒、打着唇钉、身材高大健壮的不良少年，路过他们的时候大声嬉笑道，随后拉扯了一下身边跟班儿的衣角，“就是他没错吧？”

“是他。”跟班儿附和起来，这人正是课堂上指桑骂槐说桑乔不规矩的那位。两个人哈哈大笑起来，引得周围人纷纷侧目。

“道歉。”

哈兰德还没来得及反应，斐莱就懒洋洋地站了起来，直接挡住了他们的去路。

“伊曼。”雷纳拼命朝他使着眼色，斐莱只当没看见。

“道歉？你他妈算老几让我道歉？”不良老大玩味地舔舔嘴唇。

“算你爷爷。”斐莱微笑着竖起中指。

不良少年肉眼可见地被激怒了，上前一步挥拳直接朝斐莱揍去，突然身形不稳地被地上不知哪来的香蕉皮滑倒，摔了个狗啃屎，脸直接磕在餐厅里清洁大妈放在地上的水盆里，还是刚洗完拖布的那种。

“告诉你别乱惹事，等我吃完再说不行吗？”

雷纳灵巧地跳上餐桌，甩掉手里还剩下的一个香蕉皮，比了个low的手势送给斐莱。

“你动作快点会死。”斐莱不耐烦地回敬道。

“你们惹我，他妈的等着。”校霸骂骂咧咧又狼狈地爬起来，跟班儿惊慌失措地紧紧跟上去，两个人飞奔出餐厅，跑得比兔子都快。

“愣着干嘛？你要请客吃夜宵。”斐莱跳起来狠狠拍了一把哈兰德的后背。

“真不要脸。”雷纳笑着踢他。

“我办事讲究目的性。”斐莱得意洋洋地抱臂。

“随便吃，我哥刚给我零花钱。”哈兰德笑嘻嘻地摸了一把裤兜。


	4. Chapter 4

或许在心思单纯稚嫩的童年时期，他更乐意被人称呼自己的名字而不是姓氏。

哈兰德——我们姑且称他为哈兰德，因为如今12岁的他喜欢这样。

男孩儿虽然在对待功课上头脑聪明灵活，开始记事的时候却并不算早。

居所。囚笼。

他记得北欧的寒冬，鹅毛大雪纷纷而下，披着旧棉袄瑟瑟发抖地走出福利院，却仍旧翘首循着杳杳钟声远望图书馆。自己尚且步入学龄，却从未拥有过一本书，即使是缺了封皮、页面打卷那种也无处可寻；

他也记得短暂如须臾的暖夏，晒倦了阳光也喝罢了群体供应的冰镇汽水，忽闪着领口以求得清风入怀。眼睛望向高高铁栅栏，心长出了翅膀，虽力道不够却渐渐地被自己的想象催生得羽翼渐丰，直至他站在了栅栏之顶，轻轻一跃的那一刻即是脱笼幼鸟与自由的天空来了个久别重逢。

逃跑。离开。

他记得，由于奔跑的迅速和轻盈，耳边的风千丝万缕拂过耳畔，像极了千百次孤独睡梦里摇篮边亲人温柔的呓语；他也记得，多亏刷墙工人师傅身旁一堆堆五颜六色的颜料桶，他毫不犹豫地把它们倒在了自己身上，闻声追赶的员工才遗漏了那个披着一身明媚色彩的小人儿，而后者在他们傻乎乎地跑开时笑得像朵刚开的三色堇一样。

“埃尔林，你又在笑什么？”桑乔忙着用铁锹挖走积雪。那是他们遇见那年的第一个冬天。

“笑你。”搓着手滚小雪球的小男孩停下了咯咯的笑声，认真思索了一下，突然觉得哪些地方不太对劲，可又说不出来哪里不对劲——大概是英语还没太学好，表达不清。

“笑我？啊？”桑乔指了指自己的鼻子。“笑我今天很帅？”

“笑你——和我。”男孩搜肠刮肚想着他学的那些词汇和语法，最终的成果只是加上了两个单词。他自暴自弃地摆了摆手，示意自己真不会说了。

桑乔称不上是心领神会地也跟着笑起来，埃尔林歪歪头看着他。青少年已经不复从前的邋遢颓废样子，胡茬都刮得干干净净，弯起嘴角微笑的时候给人一种初长成幼年的错觉。屋子里炉火正旺，大西洋岛国的冬天也总不会太冷，埃尔林嘴里正嚼着对方刚给他的兔肉干，明明没什么味道，单单看着他却能吃得满口生香。

小孩儿笑，笑的是突然不知何处而来的幸福感。

少年笑，笑的是幸运遇见你，笑的是你用并不成熟的姿态强行撑起一片天，而我会越来越在你看不到的地方费力地抬起手做出同样的动作，而不仅仅是加油喝彩。

可如今哈兰德却觉得自己面临着与多年前相同的囚徒困境。身边最亲近的人被心怀叵测者诋毁，而他试图寻找真相时，却被数不清次数的当头一棒打得晕头转向；对方的刻意隐瞒和躲避让他们之间的矛盾越发加剧，他们二人是同辈分，但桑乔被迫早熟性格中的缺陷化为对他若有若无的约束，即使程度远远不及严苛的长辈，甚至还算是温和，但心里迅速成长起来的自尊疯狂地叫嚣着平等——少了一个台阶都不行，埃尔林·哈兰德不再是埃尔林，不再是思考了半天自己姓什么的哈兰德先生。他会丢下糖果和玩具，直接迈动脚步，索取自己想要的，就像少年想要爱人，鱼儿渴望湖水一般，追寻他们之间关系的微妙平衡。

“埃尔林，你再不阻止一下，他就真的要起飞了。”雷纳用手肘碰了碰他的手臂，将哈兰德的思绪拉回当下。初中生有些烦躁地轻轻甩了甩头。

“啊？”斐莱嘴里塞满了孜然味烤肉，含糊不清地抗议，“我才吃了两盘而已。”

“你到底几顿没吃饭！我饿成那个样子都只吃了一盘！”雷纳嚷道，“说，你是不是早就看上埃尔林口袋里的钱了，特地下了个圈套。”

“……”哈兰德无语地摸了摸脸，“没事你们慢慢吃，我还有钱。第一次就弄出这种破事，请你们吃饭应该的。”

“看看，什么叫觉悟。”斐莱把脸凑到雷纳面前，作出一脸怪相。雷纳呸了一口，斐莱大声叫着好恶心，哈兰德静静吸着柠檬汁看这两位耍宝。

“说正经的，”斐莱往椅背一靠，“今天找你事的那两位，除了语文课跟我们一起上的那个，另外一个高壮一点的，他爸是个什么黑社会的保镖。”

“哈？！”雷纳挺直身子一脸不可置信。哈兰德有些诧异地看着斐莱一本正经的一副表情。

“你怎么知道——”哈兰德话还未说完就被雷纳的惊呼打断，“老天，那我们岂不是把黑社会的儿子得罪了？”

“没办法的事情，”斐莱恼火地摆手，“他们想欺负埃尔林这个新来的——其实说实话我也不觉得在打架上埃尔林会吃亏——不过你知道，在这个学校，抱团总好过单人行动。我们必须让他们立刻明白，”他顿了顿，借这个空当儿揉了揉眉心，“立刻明白，我们三个什么事都要绑在一起。只有抱团，以后才不会有更多针对某个人的恶心事情出现。”

“……”雷纳和哈兰德面面相觑。

“没关系。”哈兰德耸了耸肩，随后略有内疚地低头。“他们针对的只是我，跟你们没有关系——下次再有这种事，我不想看你们跟着陷入麻烦。”

“嘿，埃尔林。”雷纳拍了一把他的后背，随后在对方疑惑地转过来时笑盈盈地看着他，“少说那些废话。”

“不如喝点。”斐莱不知道什么时候大咧咧地取了几瓶低度数果酒。

“我爸妈不准。”雷纳犹疑地眨眨眼。

“乔瓦尼·雷纳。”斐莱递给他一瓶，“接好你走向成熟的第一件礼物。”

“没错，乔瓦尼·雷纳——”哈兰德笑得整个人都趴在桌上。雷纳碍于面子，嘟嘟囔囔地接了过去，想倒进杯子里喝，被旁边的哈兰德挡住。

“直接对嘴喝啊。”斐莱挑了挑眉，“low不。”

“你全家才low呢。”雷纳恼怒地比了个中指。

“让埃尔林展示一下，来吧老哥你行的。”斐莱嬉皮笑脸地扔过去一瓶，被哈兰德稳稳接住。他直接动作麻利地撬开瓶盖，对着瓶口就咕嘟咕嘟喝下去，动作和潇洒姿态跟桑乔如出一辙。

“哇哦，熟练。”雷纳blingbling的星星眼。

斐莱目不转睛地盯着干完一瓶的朋友，满脸若有所思地咂咂嘴。

“该你们了。”哈兰德拿纸巾擦掉嘴边的酒液，甩了甩瓶子。

三人一通胡乱喧闹后各回各家，哈兰德在房屋外面勉强站稳，迷迷糊糊地看了一眼手表，指针指向九点一刻。他像个老头似的步履蹒跚绕过大门，脑中残存的一丝清醒理智让他思考着是从窗户跳进自己的卧室还是从烟囱爬进去——烟囱爬进去的话绝不会被桑乔发现，不过他觉得自己会在爬上之前掉下来摔死；从窗户跳进去呢，指不定桑乔正坐在他房间骂人，他一回去碰个面对面就尴尬了。

正胡思乱想，门居然自己打开了。

他一瞬间以为闹了鬼，惊得往后一蹦。等了半天才知道门是被风吹开的，而桑乔也显然没有出来关好门，这就证明他可能不在家或者已经睡着了。他舒了口气，直接走了进去，带上门之前注意到满屋漆黑，只有隔壁卧室亮着灯。

他在家。

哈兰德心惊胆战地往自己房间溜去，正打算一个箭步冲回去关门睡觉，突然桑乔在隔壁卧室打电话的声音传入耳廓。

“那不可能。”他听见桑乔坚决地说，“我不可能答应。”

哈兰德尴尬地收回了脚——虽然他也并不知道为什么会尴尬。就这样静静呆了半分钟。

“……你在威胁我么？”桑乔又有些恼怒地反问。

威胁。哈兰德精确地提取出了关键信息。

“明明都是拿一份工资出一份力，你雇我办那个事，我办完了你就要如期付款——”桑乔的声音抬高了八度，显然已经非常气愤。

哈兰德暗叫不妙，自己是不是听了什么不该听的东西，现在他觉得还是滚回卧室睡觉为妙，这他妈简直魔幻。

“重申一遍，我不会动女人！”桑乔突然高声大骂道，“去你妈的！”

哈兰德被这声怒吼吓得一个趔趄，直接碰倒了门边的花瓶，稀里哗啦的碰撞声刹那间响彻整个屋子，随后他看见桑乔扔下电话直接走了过来，“谁？出来。”

屋子里没有开灯，一片漆黑。桑乔看不见隐匿在黑暗里的哈兰德。

“出来！”桑乔突然有些恐惧地叫出了声——哈兰德明显听得出他的尾音发颤。

“是我。”他急忙解释道，“杰登——我刚回来。”

桑乔明显平静了下来，“埃尔林？停电了，我的房间有蜡烛，你可以拿走几根摆在你房间里。”他招手示意，哈兰德就跟着他走过去。

“怎么好端端的就停电了？”他不解地问。

“……电费欠了呗，忘记交了。”桑乔敷衍地回应他，拿纸吸干蜡油，把烛台递给他。“见鬼，手电筒也都让我用没电了——还好我翻出来一堆没用过的蜡烛，今天你要是晚上做作业的话用蜡烛凑合一晚。”

“噢。”哈兰德乖乖地答应着，接过烛台。

骗人的吧，明明上周手电筒还都是满电的，怎么可能用那么快。他的大脑快速运转着，所有的可能都在一件件被排除。

等等，桑乔居然没有对自己晚归的事大加评论也是稀奇。换做平常他早就冷嘲热讽了，用词无非是幼稚小屁孩追求刺激闹翻天之类。

“那我先洗漱然后就睡了。”哈兰德回头看了他一眼，“你也休息。”

“OK。”桑乔爽快地点头。

奇怪。非常奇怪。哈兰德把烛台端到卫生间，狐疑地拧开水龙头，接满温水后把整张脸埋了进去，闭上眼睛思考着到底是什么不对劲。

桑乔只字未提自己的晚归，手电筒在一周内突然用到没电，忘记交电费，以及刚才那个火药味儿十足的通话……

他觉得脑子里一堆乱麻。在水里吐了个泡泡，缓缓睁开眼睛——他自幼就有这种异于常人的一项能力，大部分人是做不到的。

忽然，他看见了水池内的排水孔处，有一根黑色的头发丝随水流浮动。

非常长，且直。


	5. Chapter 5

第二天去上学时，哈兰德脸上挂着的两个巨大黑眼圈差点让斐莱笑得背过气去。生物课的课前准备时间，他们三个人齐齐斜倚在储物柜旁边，等候教室内刚刚上完上一节课的学生逐渐离去。

雷纳乖乖地抱着一摞书和习题册，斐莱插着耳机看火影，哈兰德百无聊赖地玩着一枝碳素笔，不时以一种极其纠结的神色盯着合上的透明笔帽看。

“里面有钻石还是微型妹子？”斐莱抬起头瞧了他一眼。

“……我觉得杰登交了个女朋友。”哈兰德生无可恋地傻盯着笔帽半天。在此之前他已经把桑乔的姓名告诉了两个朋友。“不对，”他梦游似的念叨，“他说了他不会动女人……所以他不可能交……但是他为什么要不动女人……”

“今天早上他已经把这两句话重复不下二十遍了。”雷纳扯扯斐莱的袖子，“不用理他。”

“他总这样的话，我觉得应该送精神病院。”斐莱瞥了一眼正自言自语偶尔微笑偶尔满脸愤慨的朋友，“你不觉得我们跟他站在一起都被传染上了一身酸气么？不知道是上次柠檬汁喝多了还是出于什么感——情——原因。”

“……喂，埃尔林，”雷纳似乎察觉到了一丝事态的严重性，走上前去抬手在哈兰德直勾勾看着天花板的眼睛前面晃了晃，“你能不能告诉我们到底是怎么回事？”

“？”

哈兰德两个硕大的黑眼圈突然凑近雷纳的脸庞，雷纳一瞬间以为大熊猫产出了金色的新品种。

哈兰德缓缓地递上笔帽，从里面揪出那根细长的黑色头发。

“……So？”雷纳觉得自己有点怀疑人生。“我觉得你少说了一些前提条件。”

“要怎么说……”哈兰德无语地捂脸。“啊，我他妈好痛苦。”

“全部。”雷纳的两只手臂尽可能用力地朝空中各自划出两道圆润弧线。

“哟，挪威公子哥儿。”长走廊对面传来口哨声，两个人同时抬起头朝那个方向看去。没错，就是之前找麻烦的小混混头子，不过这次他们的二人组变成了三个。

“这是要人数一致然后互殴？”哈兰德驼着背抱起臂。

“不，你想多了。”雷纳指了指他们身后，“仔细看，后面还有三个，打我们就是平均二打一。”

斐莱还在津津有味地看火影，看样子丝毫没注意发生了什么。

“噢，操！”看动漫的人突然大声喊了出来，可能是过于沉浸于剧情，声音本来并不算震耳欲聋，而在这个不良少年过来送战书、走廊里所有人鸦雀无声的时候显得音量分外尴尬。

“伊曼纽尔·斐莱！”本来关得严严实实的校长室大门砰地从里面被推开，“跟你的两个狐朋狗友马上进来！”

“嚯，又躲过一劫。”雷纳擦了一把冷汗，斐莱摘下耳机，一脸懵逼地张大了嘴。

生物课上，用显微镜压着实验报告纸，撕下来一块当纸条，在上面写字互传。哈兰德费尽了笔墨，用尽了三人之间私定的暗号才讲明白了桑乔的异常言行。斐莱的观点是桑乔也许在跟一个试图骗他钱的男人和一个女人同时相处，并且向男人在电话中承诺自己不会动女人，被哈兰德一票否决，因为他打死都不相信杰登会脚踏两条船，而且他也不像基佬；而雷纳的看法则是桑乔目前的处境可能会比较危险，由他看过的众多悬疑大片总结，某些黑社会会派美女来色诱社会精英，顺便用计让他把商业机密和盘托出。这也被哈兰德用一连串的nonono排除，因为桑乔虽然工资不算低，不过绝对不是什么有为青年。

“你了解他的工作吗？”下课后斐莱突然拉住哈兰德问道。

哈兰德瞬间愣了愣。说实话他还真不了解。

他只记得桑乔15岁的时候在油漆厂辞了职不再干体力活，然后找了一份在商店的工作，大概是货物处理和销售方面。说实话凭借抚恤金和其他乱七八糟的未成年人生活福利金，再加上远房亲戚寄来的法定抚养费用，足以维持他们两个人的温饱，不过桑乔为了让他们的生活更加充裕，还是去打工挣钱。到了17岁，他辞掉了所有工作，说是感觉有点累，想去充实一下自己，而且精打细算也存下了一些钱，就天天在下午的固定时间跑到外面去学不知道些什么东西，总之每天回来都满身大汗十分疲惫，看样子就像跟人刚搏斗完似的。

“我见过杰登，就在埃尔林跟他视频通话那次，”雷纳插嘴说道，“他真的相比于那些高中部的学生身材好不止几倍——透过衣服轮廓都能看出来——八块腹肌肯定是有。”

“我以后也会有的。”哈兰德不满地咕哝。

“真是伤脑筋。”斐莱叹了口气。“埃尔林，你很想知道他最近到底发生了什么吗？”

“废话！”哈兰德翻了个白眼。“我真的受够了他什么都瞒着我神神秘秘的样子和从来不尊重我看法的行为——上次邻居家的那个娘炮背后骂他很难听，我快把那人脸打烂了，最后你们猜他对我干了什么？直接给了我一拳。”

“是，你要是不在意他也不至于那么酸。”斐莱补刀。

“我只是希望自己能被他平等对待。”哈兰德恼火地反驳，“我没有在意——在意什么？他有没有女朋友？关我什么事——”

“行了，别狡辩那些没用的了，我建议跟踪他一回。”雷纳举手提议，“你刚才不是说了他每天下午几点都会准时出发去个什么地方么？那我们几个就一起翘了整个下午的课，回到你家跟他在同一时间出发，偷偷跟着他不就知道他在干什么了吗？”

“不好吧。”斐莱摸着下巴思考。“总觉得侵犯了他的个人隐私。”

“行，就这样。”哈兰德赌气似的一口答应下来。

事实上最后的行程出了点小差错。本来他们三个提前了一个小时溜到房屋后面的树林里躲藏起来，雷纳却在翻越一个木栅栏时被不知道从哪来的老鼠夹夹到了脚，痛得躺在地上起不来，随后焦头烂额的哈兰德直接让斐莱把雷纳原路背到了公交站，自己单独一个人跟踪桑乔。桑乔似乎很急地赶路，也完全没料到自己家的小屁孩会翘了课跟踪他，所以迈着长腿一路走得飞快。哈兰德自认为在行动敏捷度还是一把好手，起码跟踪别人绝不会让人发现，不过他在大树和房屋之间躲躲闪闪之余，非常奇怪对方为什么不乘坐交通工具。他注意到桑乔手里拿着一个提包，里面鼓鼓的像是塞了衣服，因为有红色的一角从拉链露了出来。

奇怪，家里从来没买过红色衣服。哈兰德更加疑惑，跟随着桑乔的曲折路线又察觉他正在不断地兜圈。他行走的路径十分复杂，偶尔穿过小巷，偶尔进了某个街区，再从另一头出来换个方向折回去。

天色已暗，他望了望逐渐西沉的太阳、变黑的天空和尚未亮起的一排排路灯。

妈的，搞什么？他有些沉不住气，不禁放慢了步伐。突然就在一个愣神儿的功夫，远远走在前面的人影不见了，他难以置信地揉了揉眼睛，这才发现自己跟丢了人。

哈兰德懊恼地拍了拍脑壳，在心里骂了自己一百遍都不止。他心急火燎地四处张望，四下寻找着桑乔，映入眼底的只有周遭行色匆匆的陌生路人。他就地啐了一口，一只手胡乱摆弄着自己乱蓬蓬的头发，索性快步向前朝对方消失的方向走去，不时左右观望，一个墙壁的狭缝都不放过。

大概走了十分钟，他丝毫不抱希望地折回去，打算认命回学校上课顺便接受校长审判，突然瞥见左侧的两面墙壁之间露出某人标志性的一点黑色卷毛。

这里附近非常偏僻，几乎荒无人烟。

他顿时心里咯噔一下，突然有种不好的预感——头发的位置很低，证明他并不是以正常站立姿势停留在那里的——那么——

“杰登！”他失控地喊出声来，下意识三步并作两步跑了过去。

桑乔正闭着眼睛靠着墙根坐下，手捂着腹部艰难地喘息。

哈兰德只觉得自己几乎瞬间接近崩溃的边缘，蹲下身子查看对方的情况，倏然瞥见他旁边有一把带血的刀，霎时吓得六神无主，哆嗦着看向被他紧紧捂住的腹部，只见到鲜血从指缝间汩汩渗出。

“妈的，妈的……”他手忙脚乱地摸索出自己口袋里的手机，尽力平复着情绪，拨打急救电话时嗓音嘶哑得可怕。掀开对方的衣服，他直接脱下了自己的T恤包裹着触目惊心的血洞，双膝无力地跪下，手扶住桑乔的肩膀，把头伏在对方颈间失声痛哭。

医生从抢救室走出来告知病人已经脱离危险时，三个小孩才如释重负地瘫在长凳上。雷纳跛着脚，被斐莱搀扶着过来陪着他们哭得惨兮兮的朋友，每个人脸上还带了校长的一个红巴掌印；男孩们抱在一起互相安慰，在胸口划十字祈祷。

“你会问他为什么吗？”雷纳噙着泪水问道。

哈兰德已经套上了那件原本用于给桑乔临时包扎的带着血的衣服，沉默着用手背擦干不知道是泪痕还是水痕的东西，因为他自从走进医院之后就没有再掉一滴眼泪，而是反反复复去了很多次洗手间，不停用冷水疯狂洗脸。

“什么为什么？”哈兰德恍惚地反问。

“……你明知道我说的是哪个为什么。”雷纳叹了口气。

他眼神呆滞地沉默了半晌。

“大概我永远也不会问了。”

他苦涩地笑了笑，随后垂下头。


	6. Chapter 6

从监护室到普通病房大概只间隔几天。年轻力壮的小伙子身体素质本来就是上乘，更何况桑乔是那种平常有很强锻炼意识的人，所以自我恢复能力也很好。

这几天哈兰德基本都没怎么正经上学，不是在教室恹恹地趴桌就是无聊地在室外踢石子。雷纳和斐莱轮流变着法子哄他开心，甚至还拿出了限量版球星卡送给他，可连这都不能让男孩脸上展露出一点点的笑容。休息日前一天的最后一节课，他焦躁地盯着手表上咔哒咔哒的指针，待到下课铃响起的第一时间就飞速拽起书包径直冲出教室。

在气喘吁吁地走进病房时他看见桑乔已经从床上下来，左手拿着挂盐水瓶的支架，慢慢在室内背对着他散着步，伸展着上半身。

“你回去躺着！”他突然不知怎么就生起了气，尽力压低声音突然命令道，吓得房内推着药车的护士一个激灵。

“……埃尔林？”桑乔诧异地回过头去。“你下课这么早？”

“回去躺着。”他重复了一遍，走上前不由分说地拉住桑乔的手臂，“你不知道自己差点没了命吗？受了伤还不静养，自己乱动什么？”

“……是是是。”桑乔自知理亏也不反驳，看见对床的老病友乐呵呵地冲他俩竖了个大拇指，笑了笑算是回应。哈兰德动作很快地接过他左臂上搭着的外衣和左手拿着的支架，让他把输液的手放到心脏以下，防止回血。桑乔捂着腹部自己慢慢地躺在床上，旁边的男孩细心地帮他用被子盖好下腹以下的部分——不能盖的太往上，会碰到伤口，也不能太下，屋子里半开着窗户通风，会着凉的。

“这是你说的那个领养的兄弟吗？”邻床的病人好奇地问。

“对啊。”桑乔一脸谜之骄傲地扬了扬头。顿时几个病号一起啧啧赞叹起来。哈兰德什么也听不见，因为他已经走到了外面去给桑乔拿今天要服的药。

“埃尔林——过来。”桑乔挥着手招呼他，哈兰德一只手拿着几个盒子，闻声走来，另一只手里还多了个小塑料袋。

“哇，你这袋子里面是什么啊？”桑乔笑着看他，哈兰德面无表情地当没听见，不知道从哪儿变出一把小刀，坐在床边一板一眼地削起水果来。

桑乔盯着他噗地笑出声来。周围的病友也跟着笑，边笑边夸，给小孩弄得怪尴尬。

“你再笑伤口裂了。”哈兰德瞥了他一眼，“别想让我再去跑好几条街给你买比医院便宜的药。我没那么多时间。我还要学习。”

桑乔捂着嘴把头偏过去，憋笑快憋出内伤。

“有完没完？”小孩炸了毛。

“我说，你们要不要去隔壁房打牌。”对床的老头适时开口，“我马上就去。他们开始玩大的了，一次赌1英镑。”

“走。”另外两个小年轻也没在打针，随便朝桑乔招了个手就跟着老头出门了，走的时候还不忘把门关好。

“难道你不想问我怎么回事吗？”桑乔翻了个身，看着男孩认真的侧脸。有几根金发胡乱散在额前，他有点强迫症地想帮他拨开，奈何自己坐不起来。

“……不想。”哈兰德沉默了几秒答道。手里的刀子灵巧地在苹果上游走，才一会儿就已经削了一大半。

“真的不想？”桑乔微微挺起上身，手拄着脸看他。

“给你。”哈兰德还精心地剔掉了果柄。

桑乔接了过去，盯着被削得干净好看的水果，突然觉得如鲠在喉。

“……埃尔林，我很抱歉。”

他抬了抬眉毛，嘴角牵扯出一丝笑容。

“可现在还不是告诉你的时候。”

“你不需要告诉我，我也不想知道答案。”哈兰德已经擦干了手，抬头直视着那双有点忧伤却依然漂亮的黑眼睛，“我现在只想要你的一个保证。”

“……保证什么？”桑乔有些疲倦却耐心地凝视着他。

“保证你再也不会遇到这种事，”哈兰德的声音微微颤抖，“保证我再也不会因为你有生命危险而慌乱、悲伤和恐惧。你能保证吗？”

眼睛里打转的泪水就快流下，他却硬生生地红着眼圈，把它们憋在眼眶里。

“请你保证，为了我。”

“……我保证……这是第一次，也是最后一次。”

桑乔轻叹一声，抬起拳，在兄弟的胸口轻轻一碰。

“以后不会再有这种事发生了。对不起。”

哈兰德站起身走开，桑乔望着他的背影。什么时候已经这么高了呢。三年真快。

“护士在叫家属。”他生硬地转移话题，“我先走了。”

似乎是从那件事起，雷纳和斐莱就发现他们的朋友变了个人。不但每天按时到校、学习认真得心无旁骛，而且对打架骂人喝酒抽烟完全提不起兴趣。他俩偶尔打趣对方是不是有了什么应激反应，得到的回应只是耸耸肩的敷衍。不过这也是好事——在哈兰德排在了全班成绩榜单第一名并且在校足球赛帽子戏法后，他们三个人的名气也都迅速提升。斐莱拿了运动会的多项田径冠军，雷纳则参加了校篮球队，凭借美国人天生的篮球天赋和阳光的笑容几乎俘获了所有女球迷的芳心。曾经在他们刚入学时找茬的小混混也讨了没趣，于是不再肆意妄为，现在他们两派是各过各的互不干涉。

哈兰德再也不在放学后参加乱七八糟的party，尽管斐莱和雷纳极力劝说他这样可以认识更多的漂亮女孩。他每次都坚定地摇头拒绝，随后在朋友的赞叹声中背上书包径自回家自习，顺便还得替某个养伤的不省心家伙做了他那份的家务。周末也不闲着，写完作业还要出门做咖啡馆的学生兼职，就算没活儿的时候也可以去派个传单挣个零花钱。虽然有点小的存款，不过也不能掉以轻心地随便乱花，毕竟生活中未知的不确定事故可能会很多，年轻的男孩在某个人受伤之后就清晰又痛苦地认识到了这一点。

一眨眼生活就这么平静地又过了三年。

升学考试刚刚结束，三个死党肩并肩从校园走出来，每个人都觉得考得还不错，应该又会在高中部见面。斐莱打了个标志性的哈欠——因为他在考试前一天临阵磨枪熬到了后半夜；雷纳开始笑嘻嘻地嘲讽他，两个人又开玩笑地扭打在一起，几乎双双撞到了旁边的墙上。

“高中还会一个班么？”哈兰德把手插在牛仔裤兜里，有点不开心地自己朝前走。

“假如伊曼考得好点就会。”雷纳还不忘对朋友的成绩大加嘲讽。

“你自己还不是空了个选择题。”斐莱回怼，“连题都不会蒙，直接白扔三分。”

“那是我没看到好不好！”雷纳一脚踢过去，“那个括号的位置太隐蔽了，考场里有几个最后交卷的时候都在骂人！”

“那是你眼神不好。”斐莱懒懒地继续嘴欠。

“停停停。”哈兰德拉住气得要往前冲的雷纳。“刚考完试，不如我们去庆祝一下？因为准备考试，我好久没打游戏了。”

“走。”雷纳瞬间兴高采烈地搭上朋友的肩膀，哈兰德顺手一把捞过还在碎碎念的斐莱。

实际上哈兰德压根没什么心思打游戏。

桑乔刚刚给他发短信，告诉他自己要在家接待一位朋友，让他考完试之后先跟朋友出去玩一会儿，等晚上之后再回家。

雷纳和斐莱在他左右两边又喋喋不休地吵起来，他却只想着桑乔到底要接待谁，这个所谓的朋友偏偏要来自己家干嘛，难道他们不会去外面找个地方谈事情？

停下，埃尔林·哈兰德。他烦躁地打断自己的胡思乱想。明明三年前的那件事发生后，自己告诉他会完全相信他，只要他保证不再有生命危险，自己就什么都不过问，也不奢求他的什么敞开心扉和所谓的平等看待。冷静，清醒一点——比起他的健康和安全，自己还有什么想要的？要相信他，不要去怀疑他，不要去怀疑他身边的其他人，不要。这些幼稚可笑的想法都毫无意义。你已经不再是那个叛逆期自我意识过剩的小孩儿了。

是啊，跟他遇见的时候，他跟自己一样大。那个时候的他就已经学会了把责任全部扛在肩上，学会了独自面对刁难与嘲讽然后微笑着大声回敬；他失去了所有亲人，用淡漠疏离的目光和微微上扬的唇角作为硬壳，将仍旧柔软温暖的心包裹。

废话，你当然不会比他差的。

哈兰德淡淡地舒了口气。

“埃尔林——吃冰淇淋么？”雷纳远远地跑过来嚷道，“先给游戏局预个热！”

“我头一次见到吃冰淇淋来预热，原来冰淇淋不是解暑用的。”斐莱冷漠地吐着槽，随后一声尖叫——雷纳恶狠狠地把冰淇淋糊在了他脸上。

“废话，当然吃啊。”他笑了笑朝前走去。

“什么味儿的啊？”雷纳伸手要钱。

“啊嗯……”哈兰德想说随便，突然脑海中闪过一丝奇怪的思绪，他也不知道到底是什么。

“巧克力的吧。”

他舔了舔嘴唇。

“好！”雷纳爽快地接过对方手里的钱，朝着铺子跑过去。

见鬼！我在想什么啊！

过了几分钟，呆立在原地的哈兰德突然一阵心悸，一只手捂住脸，觉得脸上一大片都羞得发烫。

正值午后，晴空万里，无风无云；阳光焦灼，树荫的影子短得像飞逝韶光，他从指缝望远方，恍惚间在蓝天尽头似乎瞥见记忆里不明晰的海岸线，莫名的情感随着浪涛汹涌波动，奔向岁月漫长。

“今年夏天真是燥热。”斐莱扇着领口不耐烦地说。

是了。哈兰德心想。

燥热得要命呢。

他抬手轻轻放在左胸口，感知到的是从刚才开始沉思的那一瞬间起，就愈加急促的心跳。


	7. Chapter 7

桑乔坐在沙发上，指节有些焦躁地敲打着茶几桌面。一下，两下。

房屋的大门处没有丝毫动静。他起身给自己倒了一杯水，同时按亮手机屏幕，时间是下午五时整。

他觉得自己的额头冒出了细密的汗珠，伴随着渴感和身躯肌肉的僵持。为了竭力克制住过于紧绷的情绪，他端起盛了凉水的杯子，一饮而尽。杯子内残存的冰块已经化成了小颗粒，随着流动的水涌过越发干燥的喉咙，寒意刺进身体里的每一寸肌肤，化作治疗焦灼的镇静剂。

桑乔抹了抹嘴角，从紧闭的窗户望向外面。庭院大门处没有人。

盛夏时节，天暗下来得晚。太阳刚刚下行，空中却已经半升起了新月，周边映着几抹靛蓝和灰白，再往远无穷是碎玉般的高积云，暴风雨的前兆。

他深吸一口气， 近乎匆忙地在屋子里踱步，从这一头走到那一头，再走回来。看过每间屋子的窗户，把耳朵附在墙上谛听着什么东西，抑或是疲累地蹲下，再双目空洞地望着天花板。

“快来吧。求你。”他微微颤抖着身体自言自语。“我没法忍受下去。”

话音刚落，一阵急促的铃声几乎震裂他此时此刻十分脆弱的耳膜。桑乔几乎是跌跌撞撞地飞奔了过去，甚至差点甩掉了一只鞋。开门的那一瞬，他直接体力不支跪倒在地，视线停留在门外人脚上的黑皮鞋，再往上是烫熨得笔挺的一身西装。

外面的人慢条斯理地进来，门被顺手带上。

“终于不行了？”他听见男人讥讽地问。

他咬着唇硬生生地站起来，只觉得头一阵眩晕，手条件反射地扶住墙，维持着自己最后的尊严。突然他的手臂直接被对方一把拽开，随后一声闷响，他直接摔倒在了地板上，费力地用胳膊肘支撑着身体，尽力不作倒下态势；而男子显然恶毒得很，直接一脚蹬在他的胸口。青年艰难地抬起头怒视着他，后者却像是得到了心理上的满足一般哈哈大笑。

“杰登·桑乔，你如果当初足够听话，现在也不至于落到这种地步。”

桑乔只觉得身体任何部位稍一用力，胸腔就像被火烧一样疼痛。他有些无力地后仰在地板上。

“给我药。”他的身体软得无法控制，却尽力让话语听起来一字一顿，实则却不过是轻飘飘的伪作铿锵。

“在签订合同的时候你应该有这个自觉。”男子冷笑道，随后弯下腰，直视着他渐渐涣散的眼神。“三年没有看到你这副样子了——我们也很好奇，你这几年究竟都是怎么熬过去的。”

“给我药……”桑乔竭力控制住自己语气中的哀求。这次是头痛。脑壳像炸裂似的疼痛——遍及每一个神经细胞和纤维，那钻骨剜心般的痛楚令他下意识地抱住脑袋，随后朦胧中感到有人揪住他的头发朝他的耳朵说着什么，接下来几秒，他眼前一黑，瞬间失去了知觉。

“你活该。”

醒过来时他仍旧躺在地板上原来的位置。刚才的男子直接坐在了沙发上，悠哉游哉地喝着茶。

“看来，这几年你的耐瘾能力有很大提升。”西装男居高临下地讽刺道，“也许是那一刀还挨得不够彻底。”

桑乔坐起身来，沉默着不看对方。

“谈谈吧。”男人突然狞笑起来，“我的癖好就是聆听别人的痛苦遭遇，”他又慢慢地饮了口茶，“为了你的什么家人？嗯？你做了什么感天动地的承诺？当然，感天动地到感动了体内的药物分子，它们都能被伟大的爱感化了。”

“……拿合同书给我。”桑乔的嘴唇翕动着，最终只吐出区区几个字。

“果然有担当。”男子啧啧赞叹。“似乎又看见了从前的你？希望不是我的错觉。”

“少废话！”桑乔忍无可忍地怒吼起来。“快点！”

男子挑了挑眉，伸手从公文包中掏出几页纸，递给仍然坐在地上的青年。桑乔伸手去接，男子逗猫似的又把纸抬起来不让他够到。“噢，对了。忘记说了，我要提前通知你一个重要问题。”

桑乔强忍着被羞辱的怒气，腾地站起来，头又一阵晕眩，向后倒退几步，直接靠在墙上。

“对象又增加了一个，”西装男悠闲地把纸张放进怀里，“而且并不那么容易——不过，”他又狡猾地笑起来，“事成之后，我们可以给你一整瓶——30ml——那个东西，和数额可观的报酬。是不是很有吸引力？对你来说。”

“……多少钱？”他捂着额头，咬牙切齿地问。药瘾太强，即使刚刚服药后，残余的痛楚也尚未散去。

“wow,你居然先问多少钱，不问任务难度。”西装男好笑地看他，“我确定你真的是那个你了。”

“这个数。”他伸出四根手指。

“……成交。”桑乔抬头看着他。

“过来签字按指纹。”男子伸出手指勾了勾，这让桑乔觉得十分恶心。他嫌恶地啐了一口，接过纸张和笔，微眯着眼睛，认真看了五分钟纸上的所有文字，随后无奈地叹了口气，在签字栏写上自己的名字。

“印泥。”他伸手去拿，对方直接打开盒盖，拉住他的手就按了上去。桑乔强忍着恶心将指纹按在纸张上，随后像触摸了什么脏东西一样拼命甩手。

男子慢悠悠地扣上盒盖，拿走合同放进包里。

“你知道吗？你这副样子很是好看。”他意味深长地笑起来。

“我需要家伙。”桑乔沉着脸打断他的话。

“家伙？震动棒还是飞机杯？”男子调笑着走过来凑近他，伸手抬起他的下颌。此时两人正站在客厅最大的窗户旁边。

桑乔只闻到一股浓烈又庸俗的男士香水气息，克制了半天才没当场呕吐。

“You son of bitch。”桑乔竖起中指。

“多谢夸奖，你也一样。”男子抱起臂。

“这里不是交易的地方。”他一本正经地转身走向沙发，拿起上面的公文包。“下周这个时间，老地方见。一堆家伙，你随便挑，哪个顺手拿哪个。”

“杰登·桑乔，”他正快走到门边，忽然扭头笑着补充一句，“你要知道，你和我们，彼此需要。”

桑乔还没来得及回答，锁孔突然被咔吱几声转动，西装男狐疑地看过去，门口进来了一个个子蛮高的金发小孩儿。

“我不是告诉你八点之后回来吗？”桑乔突然有些恼火地冲他喊。

“啊？”哈兰德不明所以地挠头。“你给我发短信时上面写的是六点之后……现在是六点半。”

“噢，看来你糊涂了没有协调好。”西装男脸倒是变得快，回头像老朋友似的做出意味深长责怪桑乔的模样，“短信都发不明白？你八成是嗑药嗑坏脑子了。”

“您是哪位？”哈兰德正低头脱鞋，“杰登，你的头痛好点没？我今天听说吃坚果可以缓解，就给你买了一点带回来。”他换好鞋就直接没看见似的越过了旁边的陌生人，把东西放在了桌上。“今天考得还不错，我觉得考进精英班八成是没什么问题。”

“……打个招呼。这是——”桑乔烦躁地拍脑门。

“不必了。”西装男摊手。“我也不是什么大人物。没必要认识——先走了。”

“不送。”哈兰德背对着门口，开始拿湿毛巾擦脸上的汗。门被关上。

“你朋友？”哈兰德开始把湿毛巾伸进了T恤的下摆。出汗确实有点多，毕竟回来的时候走得很急。

“……嗯。”桑乔吁了口气，坐回到沙发上。“出汗多就去洗澡，现在有热水。”

“不用，一会儿还要出去。”哈兰德随意地答道，“今晚开初中毕业派对，我晚点回来。”

“给你留门到十一点。”桑乔扯着领口扇风。不知道怎么回事他也热了起来。“刚毕业活动多？”

“算是吧。”哈兰德脱下T恤，赤裸着上半身，“杰登，帮我拿一下你旁边的那件。这件被汗湿透了，这破天气见鬼的热。”

“你不如先别穿了，反正穿了也是出汗。”桑乔伸手示意，哈兰德心领神会地把被汗弄湿掉的衣服扔到他手里，“这件一会儿放进洗衣机去洗，你静一静等凉快下来再穿衣服。”

“……有道理。”哈兰德若有所思。“不过我裤子也湿了。”

“那就脱了，一起拿去洗。”桑乔摆弄起了手机。

“内裤也……”哈兰德无辜地看着他。

“……你跟你的朋友都干了什么？”桑乔满脸黑线。

“没有，杰登，你听我解释。”哈兰德哭笑不得地上前拉住他，“我们打完游戏之后就一起去了游泳池，Gio和伊曼那两个智障又闹了起来，我在旁边原本好好站着，他们两个直接把我撞得掉了下去。”

“然后你就满身湿透的从外面跑回来了？”桑乔难以置信地望着他。

“啊嗯——可以这么说。”哈兰德话音刚落就瞥见桑乔的表情不太对，顿时觉得自己被他看成了傻逼，随后转着眼珠，拼命打算转移话题。“不过我看你出汗也挺多的……？要不你也脱？”

确实，他记得服药之后总会排一些汗，现在感觉胸口都快跟衣服黏在了一起。不过对方不可能知道这一点的原因，只是单纯地认为他很热而已。桑乔思索了一下点点头，感觉早点把衣服全洗完也没什么不好——前几年的夏天不也一样是这么过的，他跟埃尔林两个人没事儿就各自只穿一条内裤满屋子晃悠，反正屋子里也没女人，怕什么的。随后他爽快地脱了衣服裤子，舒坦地把腿搭在桌上。说时迟那时快，还老老实实站在墙边的青少年蹿到了他旁边，肆无忌惮地笑出声来，直接把身子覆在他身体上方。

“Shit，这样不是更热，你起来。”桑乔挣扎着推他。

“快点摸摸我的腹肌。”哈兰德得意洋洋地炫耀着，“我早就盼着这么一天了，现在家里有八块腹肌的也不止你一个。”

“所以你是在跟我显摆？”桑乔捏了一把男孩腰间的软肉。“你还嫩着呢。”

“轮廓已经很明显了！跟我同学相比。”哈兰德不服气地反击。

“让我摸摸就知道了。”桑乔恶作剧地笑起来，哈兰德满意地把手撑在他身体两侧。年长一点的那位把手伸过去，在指尖触碰到皮肤的一刹那年轻的那位似乎抖了一下，引得前者还有些好笑。

“你手太凉。”哈兰德辩解。

“天这么热我手怎么可能凉。”桑乔笑道。“行了，你比起我还有待加强。”

“切。”哈兰德不服气地打了个滚，跟桑乔并排躺在沙发上。

“怎么办。”哈兰德凑到桑乔耳边。“我觉得内裤更湿了。”

桑乔无语地转头看着他。年纪小的那个一脸纯洁无辜。

“那你就去洗澡啊！”桑乔忍无可忍地吐槽。

“不如脱内裤吧。”哈兰德意味深长地看着他，“杰登，我们一起。这个还没尝试过。”

“马上给我滚去浴室。立刻。”桑乔跟他推搡起来，哈兰德被他一脚蹬下了沙发。

“行行行，我去就是了。”哈兰德笑着拿起换洗衣服和毛巾。

总算没那么气不过了。

15岁的男孩冷冷地看着卫生间镜子里的自己。

镜子和窗户，归根结底都是玻璃。

不同点是，镜子的倒影只有自己，而窗户上倒映的自己只是虚像。

不论是谁，给我，离他远点。


	8. Chapter 8

暑假并不算漫长。

从冰箱里刚取出来的小冰块慢慢在口中融化，风扇里的几片扇叶不厌其烦地做圆周运动。夹在泛黄书页间的绿叶、泄了气的脏兮兮足球、汗味停留在上面的T恤尽数堆在心间专属于这个季节的百宝箱，刚刚洗过并吹干的头发飘着薄荷香，松散垂下几缕在额前。

男孩独自待在房间，面对窗口打着电话。若有若无的微风拂动盆栽的枝叶一角，像是另辟蹊径地偷偷聆听少年之间彼此倾诉的心情，以便携着复杂思绪飘散他方，成为夏天的信使。

就在昨天，哈兰德从网上查到了考试分数，自己如愿以偿升入了高中部精英班。斐莱也算是正常发挥，不过他平时就不怎么爱学习，所以进了普通班也不是什么奇怪的事。但心情最差的当属雷纳了，他的成绩卡在两类班的分数线之间，但由于没达到精英班的要求，只得被分进了普通班，不过他跟斐莱被分在了同一个班里。

“一语成谶。”用哈兰德自己的话来说即是如此。

人对不好的事情总是有预判的。譬如在几周前三人一起吃着冰淇淋并肩走着的时候，天色渐暗华灯初上，明明各自之间靠的很近，投射在地面的影子却距离遥远；又如三年前那个无法忘怀的可怕瞬间，他远远地站在自己用心爱着的人背后，略一失神就看到他消失在眼前。

“我不想说话，”雷纳闷闷地在对面说着。“改天出来打个球吧。”

随后他的头像直接消失在了语音聊天界面，留在耳边的只有嘟嘟的忙音。

哈兰德一时不知道说什么，便只得沉默。他很清晰地听见斐莱叹了口气。

“埃尔林，”他自嘲地问，“跟我在一个班就让他这么厌烦？”

“？”哈兰德迟疑了一下，“伊曼，你想的太多了吧，我觉得Gio没有这个意思。”

“那他又能是什么意思？”斐莱无奈地抱怨，“我知道他想去更好的班级——不过在之前我已经安慰过他很多次了，告诉他考砸了没关系，即使在普通班，你还有我。可我说了就跟没说一样。”

“可能你需要给他一点时间。”哈兰德思索着，“我认为他不是那种人，伊曼。相处了三年你还不了解他吗？他非常重情重义。”

“或许这份重情重义的心只是对你。”斐莱有些别扭地说。

“……伊曼，你什么意思？”哈兰德有些摸不着头脑。

“从我们几个刚认识开始，”斐莱略微不开心地咕哝着，“Gio就更喜欢跟你在一起——你记得足球赛的时候他给你买水吗？”

“啊？记得，”哈兰德努力想了想，“可那次不是因为我自己忘记买了吗？”

“这件事让我印象非常深刻。”斐莱继续说下去，“我也忘了买，可他只给你买了——我问他的时候，他说他忘记帮我带了。”

“我呸。”哈兰德在这边翻了个白眼。“他给我买的是最便宜的矿泉水。踢完球之后他就去给你买了一大瓶那种巨贵的运动饮料。”

“有这事？我不记得了。”斐莱纳闷地问。

“你真是我认识的玻璃心矫情第一人，伊曼。”哈兰德敷衍着他，“好了不聊了，杰登走之前拜托我把屋子打扫一遍，等他回来要是发现我在煲电话粥，又要对我冷嘲热讽了。”刚说完他就挂了电话。

所以他根本没听见斐莱小声说的最后一句。

“我这么矫情也是有原因的。”

哈兰德奋力摆弄着那根难搞的拖布时，桑乔刚好从外面进来。开门的人看到能干的男孩时满意地竖了个大拇指。

“怪不得隔壁大叔天天跟我说他女儿觉得你很不错，之前我还不信，现在我认为他的说法非常正确，他女儿的眼光也不赖。”

“……？等等，杰登，这信息量有点大。”哈兰德尬笑了一下。

“我也觉得奇怪，”桑乔自顾自地拿着湿毛巾擦了擦汗，一屁股坐下，“埃尔林，是我们关系没那么近吗？怎么从来没听你说喜欢上了哪个女孩子。我才意识到，你都已经15岁了。”

哈兰德装作没听见，继续干自己的事。

我喜欢上了谁？你心里没点数啊。

“哟，怎么了这是？脸红了？”桑乔偷偷盯着他，笑得一脸八卦。

“我在拖地。”哈兰德打断他。“拖地需要专心。”

“其实你可以告诉我的。”桑乔嘿嘿地坏笑，“我不介意做个知心好兄弟，分享你心里那青春期的萌动——毕竟你要知道，我也是从那个年龄过来的。”

说的好像你比我大很多一样。哈兰德默默地腹诽。

“所以？”桑乔不知道什么时候走近了他，突然把脸凑过来，吓得哈兰德往后一蹦，“要不要和我交流一下？”

“杰登，你很烦。”哈兰德索性扔下拖布，直接用手捂住发烫的脸。

“果然还是有。”桑乔咂咂嘴。“看来你是个很正常的孩子。”

“我不干了。”哈兰德一脚踢开空水桶，赌气似的走回自己的房间，啪地关上门。

金发的男孩直接把自己扔在了床上，羞得用枕头使劲压住脸。

他尽力调动着自己脑子里尚且清醒的部位。不去想刚才某人若无其事覆在自己肩上的手还带着汗珠的温热，不去想他当着自己面前干净利落地脱掉上衣露出漂亮的锁骨和腹肌，不去想他受了伤还意识不清地用手环住自己身体的温柔，更不能去想那无数次闯入梦境的来自他的喘息和恳求。那让自己醒来后羞愧难当的梦境，却又同时为无端的占有欲平添一道暧昧的纱帘，碍于礼数时会坚决地扭过头去，囿于爱意时却又犹豫着瞥向那里，然而看见的永远只是影子，没有真真切切存在的、可回应的实体。

思索和接受这份感情，他大概用了一个夏天开始，一个夏天结束。

年轻男孩儿大抵不总是知晓爱是什么。或许是在担心他离自己而去时的无边恐惧，恐惧催生了退让和妥协，由之而来的连锁反应逼迫着他去相信对方，逼迫着他相信对方也在乎自己；或许是在触碰他时浑身上下的细胞都在叫嚣着的渴盼和占有，拥抱他时把他的头拨向自己颈间，对方温热的呼吸扑在他只针对某人而敏感异常的肌肤上面，他在之后回想起那个拥抱的具体情态，只认为自己的眼神也许在那一瞬间温柔到能融化了世间万物。

可你懂了，他不懂。

哈兰德颓丧地拿下枕头，呆呆看着天花板，随后视线缓慢地移动到了柜子紧锁的抽屉上面。

桑乔大概永远也不会知道，自从暑假开始，那个只有男孩拥有钥匙并且能打开的一方小天地里面就多了满满的一盒安全套和几张他的照片。安全套是在party上买的，被朋友怂恿着拉去跟美丽的女孩儿们计划床第之欢，哈兰德不情愿地被好友推进了房间之后便有个漂亮的女生紧紧将下身贴住了他的。他不可避免地微微兴奋，而望见对方的脸庞时却怔了一瞬，随后沉默着推开她离去。

这世界上总有人是无可替代的。差了一毫一厘，都不是那个人了。

在面对面看着他的笑容时尚且不觉得胸中的感情覆水难收，最难忍的是看着他背对自己独自面对一切时只能形式性地与他碰拳，无法将他拥入怀中替他全部挡下明枪暗箭。

真是纠缠得要让人窒息了。

“我爱你。”

他闭上眼，轻吻着刚刚被对方的指尖触碰过的手腕。

麻雀无休无止地叫了一整个夏天。

再与友人见面时大家都似乎变了些许，特别是雷纳。他略改了从前温暖阳光的气质，穿着一条酷炫的破洞牛仔裤和一件深灰色的运动T恤径直朝着两个朋友走来，不再老远地就开始笑，取而代之的则是沉稳地招了招手。

斐莱若无其事地望向了别处。哈兰德朝着雷纳打招呼。他们三个继续走在一起，边聊着天边进了校门。

“好久不见。”斐莱终于对雷纳说出了第一句话。

“好久不见。”雷纳礼貌地回复。

什么情况。哈兰德一头雾水地看着这两个人。

“你们是放假放傻了么？”他挠了挠头，“怎么像在被迫相亲见面？”

斐莱和雷纳都默不吭声。气氛一度非常尴尬。哈兰德见这种情况突然也不知道该说什么，三人傻愣愣地背着书包各走各的。

“那个，我第一节课是物理。”哈兰德可算找到了说话的机会，虽然这个机会是让他用来逃离窘迫的。“我记得你们是化学吧？那我就先去楼上上课了。”

说罢他就飞也似的逃离了现场，留下两个更加别扭的人走他们别扭的同路。

是不是有什么东西改变了，他在上楼梯时突然有些难过地想。

忽然手机又响起了提示音，他手忙脚乱地掏出来，发现是桑乔发给自己的短信，说是今天晚上哈兰德需要自己在家待了，他一整晚都不会回来，因为有点事情要办。

真是不爽极了。

他没好气的把手机塞回书包，朝教室走去。

楼梯间里，一个人正看着他远远的背影。


	9. Chapter 9

天色渐暗。积云徐徐浮动，从朝霞至暮霭沉沉。

这个时间往往意味着一个曼妙的节点——不论是对于漫步，还是拜访。

无所谓是晨曦之下还是正午之间熙熙攘攘为生计奔波的人群，此时都在尚未亮起的街灯下褪去焦灼的面具，转眼换上本真的疲乏和空白的愚钝。快起来是飞跃浪涛的鸥鸟，慢下来则是零零散散的孤雁，即使是体味过无尽戏剧人生的纽约客也会抿着咖啡笑言如是。迈动沉重双腿归去的人打着哈欠，与不出其外的路过者擦肩，即为各自默契的陌生安抚与共鸣。

不过，昼夜交替，明暗共生。既然有了日落而息的万物灵长，那么就必然有夜色之中钻出泥土的蝼蚁，背诵着墓志铭遵守信条，果敢虔诚地亵渎神明。

相较于正午时下降些许的温度，在晚风裹挟凉意吹至面颊时已被敏锐地感知。他把黑色薄外套的拉链拉到顶端，拉上之前顺手整理了一把里面有些皱的红色汗衫。

说起里面这件衣服的历史，要追溯到他拿起潘多拉盒子的那一瞬间。彼时17岁的青少年早已身姿挺拔、血气方刚，接连击败多个打手时仍旧气息不乱，只是略略后仰年轻漂亮的头颅甩去汗珠。最后一仗无疑决定他能否将第二只脚迈入危险却充满诱惑的大门，漫长得似乎过了一个世纪的二十分钟后，他有些体力不支地欲有摔倒的势头，对手却在他倒地的前几秒口鼻流血而跪地昏厥。裁决者举旗示意，围观者皆鼓掌和疯狂喝彩以表赞许，尽管这激情与观看舞女脱衣如出一辙。于是，象征具有被培训资格的“训练服”到手，在疯狂的簇拥下，某个不为人知的组织见证了一位具有优秀天赋杀手的呱呱坠地。他是众多待选者中的分子。

“告诉我，你穿上它的目的。”

“掩蔽血液，磨灭踪迹。”

桑乔站在隔间里声东击西地按下冲水键，看了一眼为了方便而特意戴上的手表。

距离到达目的地那片红灯区，差不多只有几百米路程。他摸了摸夹在外套内兜里面不厚也不薄的一叠卫生纸——刚刚抽出来的，以免像以前一样在被反抗者刺伤时遭遇表皮流血过多透到衣服外面的尴尬。

他装模作样地提了提裤子，走到卫生间外面的洗手池旁边。已经在那里懒洋洋刮胡子的显然是位皮条客，大腹便便又满脸油腻，大概是刚从办公大楼出来的官员。桑乔打开水龙头，认真地用清水冲着手。

“洗手液。”旁边的人突然开口，将本来放在他面前的瓶子推到桑乔手边。

“谢谢。”桑乔微微点头致意。

他对着水池轻轻挤压了一下按动柄，随之滴出一些油状液体，落入原本澄清的余水中。怪异的迷药气味突然弥漫开来，而他早在镜子前瞥见了男子猥琐的笑容，在对方想伸手把他的脑袋按入水池之前就冷静地快速转身，果然意料之中，那人直接朝他原本的位置冲了过去。一个漂亮的滑步，桑乔灵敏地闪到了对方背后，对准他的后脑就是不轻不重的一拳，打出去的瞬间精准地用迅速掏出的手帕将对方的嘴狠狠捂住，随后那个粗笨肥胖的身躯直接一声闷响摔在了地上。

桑乔快速地环顾了一下四周，揪起那人的衣服后领，轻松地把他拖进了自己刚刚呆过的厕所隔间，还不忘谨慎地牢牢关上门。

现在的人真是有够重口味的，他走出去时冷笑着想。

在这么恶臭的地方也觉得自己能做得下去。

这片范围差不多可以称之为逍遥法外的禁地。夜店门口的女郎穿着仅由几根布条构成的蔽体物放浪地朝着路人索吻，五大三粗的纹身大汉摔掉啤酒瓶，把前者按在呕吐物和垃圾桶旁边揉捏胸部；随便搭建的台子周围放置着硕大音响，播放夹带一堆淫秽歌词的乐曲，嗑了药的一群跟着摇头晃脑，挥动着手臂在桑乔看来既像群魔乱舞又像撒旦索命；不时就有个醉得口吐白沫的七扭八歪地在脚边瘫下，他还要强忍着恶心抬起脚绕过去，顺便躲开前面想搂自己腰的站街男。

桑乔小口呼出刚刚被吸入的污浊空气，平静地朝着自己任务地点的方向走去。目的地是一家位置偏僻的酒吧——说是酒吧，其实是以酒吧的名义开的做那种事的地方，一共两层，底层用来饮酒，第二层用来寻欢。他熟练地七拐八绕，把人烟稀少的巷子挨个摸了个遍，这个时候正是天已经完全黑透的时间，于是他打开了从家里拿出的微型手电筒。

换做在17岁时经验尚且不丰富的时候或者接了个大单子，在晚上他总会很频繁地用这个小东西来给自己照明，因为经过了自己严密的改造，手电筒发出的光芒不会太亮以引得对象注意，也不会太暗导致自己看不清路——这一切都被拿捏得恰到好处，以至于他认为照明工具非此不可。桑乔谨慎地用手指拢着光束，步伐飞快地披着夜色行进，果然在预定的时间之前摸到了酒吧的后门。

尽可能地减少暴露是他的习惯。在化装踩点时他考察过，紧锁的后门没有安装警报器，而且他的手头携带了微型工具，完全可以花一小段时间弄开；据组织内部的人士提供消息，酒吧后门正对的是一条长长的楼梯，爬上去再拐几个弯就是众多男女的寻欢作乐场所，甚至偶尔还会有站街男女挎着皮条客的手臂，朝着酒吧前台扔下一点借用费，在上面的房间里快活。

今天的对象是两个。桑乔暗暗地咽了口唾沫，戴上假发和黑色口罩。在接到任务时他就猜到有可能是在这片地方乱七八糟搞3P的黑帮混混，果然在乱区长大的经验告诉自己这个想法如今已经被证明非常正确。他快速把手伸进外套里面，确认摸到了那把插在腰间的无声手枪和揣在内兜里面带着刀鞘的匕首，随后放心地拉上拉链，拿起携带的工具，贴着墙根溜到后门处，先是侧耳细听里面的声音，确定什么都没有之后，拿起工具迅速地开始撬锁。

不过五分钟后锁即被弄开。桑乔轻轻舒了口气，小心地回望身后，确认无人后拉开后门，飞快地闪身进入，随后毫不犹豫地大步冲上楼梯，找到对象所在的房间。

他背靠着门，默默祈祷几秒，随后握紧手枪，拿出给自己派任务的人事先准备好的贴合锁孔的假钥匙，打开房间门后只看到里面一片漆黑。他当机立断地猛地退出去，说时迟那时快，对面突然甩过来一把铁榔头——要不是他反应异乎常人的快，估计早就被砸得脑袋开花了。桑乔掏出那把无声手枪，用力蹬开开了半截的门，对准榔头旁边就开了枪，瞬间一股鲜血喷射到他面前，他下意识地后退，没让血射在自己的衣服上。对方倒地时手搭在了灯的开关上，啪的一声，整个屋子瞬间亮了起来，桑乔看见一个衣不蔽体的女人躺在床上吓得浑身发软，显然连叫都叫不出。他镇静地在背后关上门，冲着女人比了个闭嘴的手势，随后听见了浴室门打开的声音。另一个对象用毛巾擦着身体走出，桑乔果断地开了第二枪，男子被击中心脏部位，一头栽倒下去一命呜呼。

“别，别杀我……”女人吓得几乎昏死过去。

“我不动女人。”桑乔淡淡地扔下一句，打开卧室的窗户，满意地看见了事先有人搭好在这边的梯子，一个翻身，轻盈地跳了下去。

“搞定。”他冷静地对着手机说道，随后按动语音发送键。

“合作愉快。”对面秒回。

桑乔几乎是毫发无损地回到了来时走过的红灯区街道，扯掉假发、口罩，顺便找了个地方换掉了衣服。一身执行任务时的装束被接头的人拿走，他现在穿着最普通的衣服，看起来就是个平平常常的路人。

他看了看手表，已差不多到了半夜。本打算直接回家，但是他在看到街口开的一家黑药铺时突然改变了想法。

自己在三年间忍着被迫让组织内部养成的药瘾，偶尔会买一些药效相似的替代品服下，虽然对身体的副作用很大，但是如果什么都不吃的话就会痛苦到想要自杀。他记得自己半年前在这里买过一种药，于是思索了一下走上前去。

“是真货么？”他指着药瓶子问。

“我可以当场吃给您看，有啥不正常的地方我倒贴钱。”药商一本正经地回答得还算诚信。

“你吃一粒，我买两瓶。”桑乔伸手掏钱。

“好嘞。”对方麻利地拿黑色袋子帮他打包。“谢谢惠顾。”

哈兰德无聊地趴在书桌上，盯着钟表里游弋的秒针愣神。作业已经写完，他甚至闲得把斐莱那份也帮他抄了上去，但是某人还是没有回来。

他看着手机屏幕上自己给桑乔发的几条没有被回复的短信，只觉得心里隐隐不安。

正在心里连责怪带担心，忽然门锁被咔吱咔吱拧开，他瞬间从椅子上站了起来，刚打算跑到门口去迎接对方，却又撇嘴想了想，改变了主意，关好卧室灯上床盖被子装睡。

卧室门外的人细细簌簌地收拾着什么东西，大概是换衣服和洗漱。二十分钟后，他听见自己房间的门被轻轻打开，桑乔显然是悄悄地探了个头进来观察他有没有睡熟。

“晚安。”他听见青年语气温柔地说道。

窗外电闪雷鸣，暴雨滂沱。


	10. Chapter 10

第二天晚上放学，哈兰德去公用教室门口等斐莱和雷纳下课。

在此之前他把昨晚帮斐莱抄好的作业从窗口趁前面的教师不注意时丢了进去，随后教师写完板书回过头，看出了斐莱正东张西望地开小差，于是叫他站起来讲作业里面的题。斐莱出乎意料地看着作业本回答得十分流畅，以至于教师都张口结舌了几秒钟。男孩儿得意之余朝着窗外的哈兰德使了个眼色表达谢意，恰恰雷纳的座位位于他们两个的连线之间，于是哈兰德就看到了雷纳明显是刻意避开地撇过头去。

现在是真的搞不懂这两个人到底发生什么了。哈兰德头痛欲裂地想。本来最近的一堆破事就已经够他闹心的了：足球队遭遇三连败，数学考试因为急性肠胃炎考砸，桑乔又整天神神秘秘地玩失踪——昨天对方的晚归着实把他吓得不轻，直到桑乔开门进来，自己听见他的声音时才放下了心。现在唯二的好朋友也开始别别扭扭地闹矛盾，他只觉得自己的心理状态正位于a＞0的二次函数顶点，已经不能再更差了。

不如各自问问好了。他这样想着，随后听见了下课铃声。

“噢，忘了说，我今天有急事。”刚出来的雷纳抱着书本，对不远处已经等了半天的两人解释道，“篮球队队长刚刚告诉我去和他们一起看视频讨论战术……不好意思，我先走了。”

说完他就随意地招招手留给他们一个背影，斐莱和哈兰德站在原地发愣。

“看啊，人家有了新朋友了。”斐莱不以为意地耸耸肩，“我看我们两个就是自讨没趣。走吧。”

“等等，”哈兰德一把拉住转身要走的朋友，“我一直有个问题，”他纳闷地追问，“你们两个在我不知道的时候，到底都闹了些什么矛盾？为什么放了个假回来就变成这样了？”

“什么都没发生。”斐莱淡淡地抽回手，“不过话说回来，不明白的人应该是我。”

“……？这怎么说？”哈兰德再度觉得有些魔幻般的迷惑。

“字面意思啊。”斐莱转过身看着朋友，“我和Gio最先认识，可现在他对我的态度可以说是渐行渐远，而跟你的关系却越来越近……换了谁都不会明白到底怎么回事的，埃尔林。相信我。”

哈兰德瞬间懵了一会儿，随后只觉得怒气往天灵盖上冒。

“伊曼，你知不知道自己在抱怨些什么鬼东西？”他忍无可忍地大声说道，“我的目的是缓和你们现在的紧张关系，你这么说话不觉得很奇怪吗？”

“别那么居高临下地对我讲话，埃尔林！”斐莱毫不示弱，“你要是觉得我现在的反应不正常，大可以不要来跟我扯那些没用的——”话刚说到一半，他又突然停了下来。

“有那个时间就去安慰一下他吧，你知道你的安慰最管用了。”

他自嘲又无奈地冷笑了一下，提了提快掉下去的书包带，转身离开。

哈兰德看着斐莱走下楼梯后，狠狠地踢飞了脚边的可乐易拉罐。

开门到家时他发现今天桑乔没出门，而是悠闲地插着耳机在屋子里来回乱晃，里面的音乐声音大得他都能听得清清楚楚，明显可以听出又是哪位rap大手发了新砖，这货刚刚剁手买完。

“啊，回来了？”桑乔贱兮兮地冲他笑，“今天懒得做晚饭，我刚从外面买了一堆炸鸡薯条，你凑合吃吧。”

“嗯。”哈兰德阴着脸勉强答应了一声，直接走进自己的房间，甩下书包，啪地关上门，衣服都不换就仰面瘫倒在床上，以确保不会被某人偷听到的音量开始人工消音的口吐芬芳。

十分钟后，卧室门被悄悄打开。哈兰德没脾气地看了看那颗探进来的脑袋瓜。

“不是吧，炸鸡都提不起兴趣？”桑乔亮出手里拿的鸡翅，撕下一条肉丝，“外焦里嫩香喷喷啊，我特地等你回来一起享受的。”

“……我等会儿再吃。”哈兰德怀疑人生地把视线转移到天花板。

“天哪，埃尔林，你遭遇了什么？”桑乔夸张地转着眼珠，砸了咂嘴，“是什么让我们怀春的男高中生对美食失去向往？这究竟是人性的扭曲还是道德的沦丧？”

“杰登！你让我一个人待一会！”哈兰德捂着脸开始哀嚎。

“给你待的时间够多了。”桑乔慢条斯理地啃起鸡翅，“十分钟冷静期已经过了。现在你需要找一个人倒干净心里的废物和垃圾，接着迅速解决问题，最后痛痛快快地跟我一起喝上几杯——你忘了你12岁的时候还背着我偷偷喝酒来的，现在我给你这个机会，好好把握。”

“我不需要你给机会——”哈兰德肉眼可见地抓错了重点，“我昨天晚上刚刚喝完酒！整整一瓶！因为我很郁闷，所以我就要喝！”

“嚯，暴露了。”桑乔笑道，“我说怎么那么奇怪，我回来想倒一杯喝的时候发现瓶子都空得干干净净了。原来是你偷了我的酒。”

哈兰德赌气地把自己埋进被子里。

“行了，差不多得了。”桑乔已经啃完了手里的鸡翅，潇洒地把骨头和塑料薄手套丢进垃圾桶。“跟我讲清楚，我保证你会开心，并且问题得到解决。”

你哪来的自信。哈兰德腹诽。

“所以？不开口吗？”桑乔拽拽地迈着舞步挪到了他跟前，有点滑稽又有点可爱。哈兰德抬眼看了看对方，差点噗哧一声笑出来。

“先别说，让我猜猜。”桑乔一本正经地竖起食指，“人际关系。”

哈兰德饶有兴趣地点了点头。“看不出来啊，你水平还不错。”

“朋友闹别扭了。”桑乔继续胸有成竹地说下去。

“……你怎么知道？”哈兰德觉得有种心事完全被窥透的慌乱。

“不然呢？你还能有什么事。”桑乔不以为然地翘起二郎腿。见到对面的小孩又要生气，他赶快摆手，“噢我不是那个意思，我是指朋友普遍对十五六岁的男孩来说很重要。”

哈兰德沉默了一会儿。

“……伊曼和Gio突然变得很奇怪了。”他有些唐突地坦白道。

“我早就知道他俩不正常。”桑乔一副意料之中的样子，舒了口气。

“……啊？”哈兰德一脸懵逼。

“他们是一对。”桑乔看了看他，补充道。“而且绝对互相暗恋很久了。”

“从初中时你带着他俩来我们家玩我就看出来了，”桑乔作回忆状，“我可从来没见过纯洁的朋友关系会有那种有意无意碰肩膀、发呆时用饱含深意的眼神盯着对方看、毫不嫌弃地喝对方喝过的饮料，甚至连打闹都要故意摸这里摸那里的行为。”

“……什么时候有过？”哈兰德只觉得自己像个傻逼。

“看看，这就是你的不对了。”桑乔笑着弹他脑嘣，“我总共也没见过他俩几次，但是我在见到他们的第一眼就看出来这两个男孩有点不对劲——你作为朋友可真是当局者迷。”

“好了，聊完了，过来吃饭。”桑乔若无其事地跳下床，摇头晃脑地哼唱着新曲，“为了这点破事耽误吃炸鸡？真是不值。”

“等一下，我要做点事。”哈兰德迅速地跟着他也一起下去，在后面推着桑乔，“你快出去。”

哈兰德费了九牛二虎之力，才成功地在次日放学时约出了雷纳打球。两人起初不言语地练着投篮，随后哈兰德便开始东一句西一句地套他的话。

“Gio，我发现最近有个女生在追你。似乎暑假就有这事了。”哈兰德笑着开口。

“嗯。”篮球队男孩心不在焉地直接承认。看来确实是人尽皆知的事情。

“不考虑一下么？自从上次party之后你都空窗期好久了。”哈兰德心怀叵测地把他拉到自己的谈话轨道上。

“没兴趣。没感觉。”雷纳闷闷不乐地丢出了篮球，球在空中划出一道漂亮的弧线，随后完美地直接越过篮网。

哎呦呦，看来真是乱了心绪。哈兰德恶趣味地在心理调侃道。

“原来是这样啊。”哈兰德装模作样叹气。“最近我跟伊曼都以为你谈了恋爱，但是一想你也不是重色轻友那种人啊。”

“……你们说了我什么？”雷纳有些慌张地手抖了一下，随后烦躁地看到自己原本是拿手好戏的投篮再次跑偏。

嗬。

“伊曼挺难过的，”哈兰德巴不得此时有聚光灯打在自己身上，好让自己发挥戏精本质，“我也不知道为什么，他总是高兴不起来，一提到你，他就又自责又懊悔——你说他想这些干嘛？朋友谈恋爱不是很正常吗？迟早的事啊。”

“……埃尔林，”雷纳已经迅速地收拾好了篮球包，“我爸妈说今天让我早点回家，有个家庭聚会。”

聚吧聚吧，是不是家庭谁知道呢。哈兰德差点笑出声来。

“好吧，”他竭力忍住笑容，装出疑惑不解的样子，“那你去吧。再见，Gio。”

夏末的暮色中，美国男孩背着球包奔跑在路上。绕过险些被自己碰撞的行人，穿过喇叭滴滴响的车流，偶尔抬手手挡住照射在自己面前的日落余晖。跑出了淋漓汗水，就跑得更快，用带起的风把它们甩到身后；熟悉的那盏破旧红绿灯从身后掠过、转过一栋栋楼宇如同飞跃高山、淅淅沥沥的小雨滴答滴答落在黑发上。

草丛里的叶子略微泛着黄绿色，他看到了，因为有一片飘到了他的眼前，在红砖墙下，梧桐树边。

“伊曼。”他轻声呼唤着站在那里的男孩。

对方回过头来，眼神明亮了一瞬，又在同一时刻被伪装的冷淡包围。

雷纳不由分说地一步上前拥住对方。斐莱愣了一下，随后慢慢地伸出手臂回拥。

“Please stay，”

男孩吸了吸鼻子，一滴泪水悄无声息地流下。

“stay by my side。”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 斗殴

[今天是伊曼纽尔·斐莱和乔瓦尼·雷纳恋爱的第365天。]  
等等，要不要改一下称呼，改成伊曼和Gio。  
去你妈的，改个屁。现在这个蠢得要死的亲密称呼跟我又有什么关系。  
[我本不想写在这该死的日记本上，这是你们逼我的。]  
见鬼，不能这样写——你不能被这种蠢事影响，埃尔林·哈兰德。这是你自己的日记本，你应该写你自己的事情，快动笔改一下——写你今天仅凭一人之力逆转整个比赛，并且在最后一分钟贡献完美倒钩；写你今天又满意地看见自己的段考成绩荣登榜首；写有了个姑娘向你表白但是被你拒绝，因为你胡诌八扯说你的女朋友是足球，你只想跟足球sex，随后你就看到了那对狗男男旁若无人地接着吻从你和女孩之间穿过，以及周围同学怜悯同情的眼神。  
[今天早上我骑车去伊曼纽尔·斐莱家时，被他老妈告知他已经走了，并且跟乔瓦尼·雷纳一起。]  
“噢，天哪，埃尔林。”初次印象霸气又不良的少年现在几乎在阳光照耀下，柔顺的头发和漂亮的眼睛都呈现甜蜜的焦糖色，“你知道吗？Gio今天在林荫小路吻了我。”  
“舌吻？”哈兰德面无表情地整理好书本和文具，“蜻蜓点水那种就没必要向我汇报了。”  
“啊，当然不是。”斐莱一副见了鬼的“你怎么能这么龌龊猥琐下贱地亵渎我们的美好初恋”的表情，“我来跟你描述细节。他先是含住了我的上唇，随后——”  
“然后你在跟他口水交融的那一刻射了一地？”哈兰德微笑着竖起中指。  
[伊曼纽尔·斐莱对放了我鸽子毫无歉意，之后还跟乔瓦尼·雷纳手拉手上厕所。他们尿完尿后，用没洗过的手互相捧着脸，我不知道这是否与互相手淫是同一种性质。他们像两个蠢毙了的小学生。]  
“今天我要去图书馆还书。”哈兰德戴着帽衫的帽子从教室出来，“图书馆离足球场很近，或许今晚你们可以来看我比——”  
“亲爱的，你今天真帅气。”雷纳温柔地帮斐莱整理乱了的衣领，“往日我看你只觉得你可爱，可如今的你即使穿着运动服也英俊得令我神魂颠倒。”  
“操你们。”哈兰德一脚把旁边的足球踢飞。随后是清脆的窗玻璃碎裂声。  
“埃尔林·哈兰德，给我死进来。”教导主任温和地揪住他的帽子，直接把他拖进了办公室。  
“是吗？你也是。”斐莱含情脉脉地笑了笑。  
“去死吧。”哈兰德在被教导主任拖行时毫不畏惧地高声诅咒道。  
[狗男男每天都在无视我。他们拒绝听我说话，因为他们的眼里只有该死的彼此。]  
哈兰德停下了笔。

显然这种情况在情侣陷入热恋期之后就已经成为了常态。第二天，暴躁的那个哈兰德直接在身旁两人打情骂俏时魂飞天外，并且附带口吐芬芳和激情诅咒；隐忍的那个哈兰德则不断默诵佛教经文，手指拨弄手表的纹路，点石成金幻变佛珠，以长外套化作袈裟沉稳打坐。真善忍、信达雅，渡劫飞升，他人他物皆无法奈我何。旋即您将观赏到如下景象：高个子满头金毛的男生时而展露礼貌笑容，时而眼歪嘴斜满口消音，时而故作镇定迈开稳健步伐，时而蹦蹦跳跳好似千年僵尸。  
“我不能再跟你们待在一起了。我会精神失常。”哈兰德蹦完之后郑重宣誓。  
“我想喝加了牛奶的美式咖啡。”雷纳像只软软的小猫一样趴在斐莱肩上，指着角落里的校园咖啡店。  
“加了牛奶的美式咖啡还是美式咖啡么？”哈兰德从头顶捧出问号。  
“又苦又甜，像极了我们百经周折的爱情。”斐莱温柔地亲着他的额头。  
哈兰德当机立断地立刻走开。  
十分钟后。  
“亲爱的，你有没有觉得周围好安静。”斐莱打了个哆嗦。  
“是有点，”雷纳也跟着紧张起来，“嗨，管他呢。”

哈兰德直接走到了足球场，队友们已经在那里等他了。  
“埃尔林，你干嘛去了？”他们莫名其妙地问。  
“吃屎去了。”他笑着丢下书包。

哈兰德可以称得上是极其郁闷地踢完了整场比赛。原来每次都稳占看台头排的雷纳和斐莱不知道死到哪儿去享受他们的二人世界，即使进了球后看台震天的欢呼和队友喜悦的拥抱也无法让他开心起来。惯常的梅开二度，比赛后他疲惫至极地坐在椅子上喝了口水，看着队友们各自都有自己的女朋友和朋友簇拥欢呼，心里说不清是个什么滋味。噢，一个队友的哥哥还来看他比赛了——杰登·桑乔就别提来看他踢球了，上次来学校找他甚至忘了他读几年级。  
算了，待会儿自己单独回去好了。他懊丧地低下头，慢慢脱着球袜和鞋。  
不知不觉中周围的人已经少了许多，慢慢地偌大的足球场只留下他一个人。  
他猛然一个激灵。自己在不孤单的时候从来没想到周围的环境会这么安静，安静到有些死寂。天几乎已经黑透，球场的灯光已经全部关闭，夏末秋初微凉的风吹进领口几乎可以让人打几个寒颤。他突然有些不舒服的感觉，尽量快速地换好了鞋，背上背包就往运动场出口走。

“哟，挪威公子哥，幸会。”  
快速走着的哈兰德听见背后远远的声音传来。一股难闻的烟味瞬间冲入鼻腔，前方几个叼着香烟的男孩儿从原本藏身的大草丛后跳出。  
“三年没教训教训你这被那婊子养的老哥收的贱种，今天就是你给哥几个跪下的良辰吉日。”  
为首的那个熟悉的不良少年朝着自己走在最前面，直接亮出了自己手里的棍棒。  
哈兰德环顾四周。包围圈正在渐渐缩小。  
“跑啊，快跑，像个贱货一样。”对方难听地狞笑着，“不知道你家那位万人轮的兄弟知道你这副怂样，会不会开心到尖叫呢？”  
哈兰德直接扔掉了肩上的书包。  
“哇哦，减轻负重。”跟班儿们嬉皮笑脸起来。“真有你的。”  
“过来。”哈兰德纹丝不动地站在原地，微笑着勾了勾食指。

在那之后的校处分大会上，如果有人想调出这起巨大围殴事件前半小时的视频录像，就会清晰地看见五个人围着一个男孩儿拳打脚踢，而最中心的区域是挨打的男生按住一个人像发了疯的野狗一样往死里揍。放大，效果则更加触目惊心：浅色头发的白人男孩满脸尽是血污泥垢，头发里疯狂下淌的鲜血直接流进了眼睛，因为刚被身前的人一棍子砸在脑袋上；中心圈被前者极尽恶毒地集中全部力量攻击的男生已经昏厥，一只眼睛近乎被拳头砸裂，浑身像是被疯狂撕扯到变形，一条手臂已经反折，两条腿接近粉碎性骨折似的瘫软扭曲。  
不过那都是后话。在有人惊慌失措地大喊“停下，要出人命啦”之后，哈兰德不知哪来的毅力，迅速靠蛮力冲出包围圈，跌跌撞撞飞奔到栅栏旁边，爬上去然后用尽所有力气猛然一跃，随后整个人重心不稳地狠狠摔在了栏杆外侧。后面没有人追上来，因为跟班儿们看着快死了的老大几乎吓尿，抽抽泣泣地在这个时候自认为是受害者。哈兰德喘着粗气捂着摔到的大腿骨站起来，挥手打出租车的那一瞬他很清晰地看到了司机惊悚的表情。

回到家时屋子的灯全部没开，他知道桑乔又没有在家。哈兰德忍着被棍棒猛打的脑袋剧烈的痛楚，胡乱擦了一把满脸的血，拖着近乎断掉的腿进了卧室，跪下身子翻止疼药的那一秒差点两眼一黑就地晕倒过去。迷迷糊糊中他瞥见了止疼药的瓶子，倒出好几粒直接吞下。  
伤口的疼痛并没有减轻，并且随后是胸腔燃烧似的燥热和五脏六腑被撕裂的痛楚。  
他痛苦地躺在地上蜷起了身子，尽力集中精力看了整整一分钟药瓶上面写着的止痛片这个单词。  
Fuxk。  
他觉得自己马上就会死在这里，因为他已经痛得神志不清地缓缓闭上了眼。

醒来的时候他浑身插着管子躺在病房，雷纳似乎很累地趴在床边呼呼大睡，斐莱正好从门口进来。  
“……啊，埃尔林。”斐莱迟疑地开了口，“你刚刚洗完胃，别乱动。”  
洗胃。他无力地默默重复着这句话。  
“你怎么会吃那种药的？”斐莱像是憋了很久似的开口，“你知不知道那个东西……是毒品的类似物？”  
一阵漫长又难堪的沉默。

“杰登呢？”他费力地吐出这几个字。“我想见他。”  
“我给他打过很多个电话，可他都没有接。”斐莱挠了挠头。  
他闭上眼睛，把头转到一边去。  
“埃尔林，你还好吧？”斐莱有些惊慌地走过来，“幸好你在晕倒之前拨通了Gio的电话——都怪我们——如果我们在的话，你就不会——”  
哈兰德转过头来，扯起嘴角朝着他笑了笑。  
“……”斐莱皱着眉，几乎把话噎在了嗓子眼。  
“不要做出那副表情，伊曼。”哈兰德用力使自己的声音不像气若游丝的老爷子。  
“要笑。”他抬起头直视对方。  
“不好笑吗？”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 未成年性行为、吸毒

哈兰德自行拔掉了苍白手背上的针头，平静地跟两个朋友道谢，随后拒绝了他们想送自己回家的请求，竭力稳住身体走出医院。  
此时已经是午夜时分。他支撑着僵硬的身体晃晃悠悠像个醉鬼似的走在街上，思维却可怕地冷静清晰。  
他走到了房间里，机械地关上门，额头缠好的纱布与被血糊住的头发摩擦，发出沙沙的干涩响声。没有开灯，直接坐在了正对着门口的沙发上。  
他活动了一下肩颈，几乎被随之带来的痛楚弄得浑身发抖。于是他纹丝不动地坐在那里，等待着，像石雕。

终于，等候已久的开门声响起，晚归的人似乎疲惫又急迫地喘着粗气，关门后的第一反应是直接冲向哈兰德刚才拿出药的那个卧室，随后在路过这里时，手臂被牢牢地抓住。  
“……埃尔林？”桑乔非常难耐地喘息着，“你怎么还不睡？放开我，我要……”  
哈兰德沉默不语，只是加大了握住对方手腕的力度。  
“你要的是这个吧。”哈兰德嘲讽地笑着，另一只手抬起来，打开了光线微弱的台灯。  
桑乔看向他另一只手里拿着的东西，几乎瞬间情绪失控。  
“给我！”他发狂似的直接冲过去，“立刻马上！”  
哈兰德腾地站了起来，直接把另一只手里的药瓶放在背后，钳制住对方的手加上了更大的力气，桑乔有些吃痛地呻吟了一声。  
“别急，先转移一下视线，”哈兰德微笑起来，“看我。”  
桑乔愣了愣，原本盯着他的背后快要冒火的眼神，渐渐上移到男孩伤痕累累缠着纱布的脸。  
“埃尔林……”他语塞地直接呆住。  
“拜你所赐，杰登。”男孩的语气尽是讥笑。  
“12岁那年隔壁的娘炮骂你，我把他揍出了屎，你给了我一拳；不久的刚才，因为有人诋毁你，我差点杀了人，他的五个跟班围着我，把我踹得满头是血，而你第一眼看到的是我手里的好东西。”  
“……”桑乔浑身颤抖着捂住脑袋，无力地蹲在地上。  
哈兰德甩了甩手，拿起药瓶，径直走开。  
桑乔还蹲在地上，强烈的药瘾和心底的痛苦交织，疼痛直接从刚被枪击的侧腰蔓延到灌了铅似的双腿，让他根本无法站起。  
“我觉得我需要做出什么来让你改变一下了。”  
哈兰德站在不远处的墙边，晃了晃手里的药瓶。药片之间碰撞发出清脆的响声。  
“你要干什么？”桑乔心里一惊，拼命又艰难地爬起来正视对方，双腿却难以移动半步。  
哈兰德直接拧开了瓶盖，倒了几粒在自己手心。  
“杰登，光想不做是没用的。”他握紧拿了药的拳头，笑着举起示意。  
“你想要什么就自己来拿。”  
说罢，他直接松手，把几粒药片全部送进嘴里。  
“埃尔林！”桑乔近乎崩溃地带着哭腔，一手扶着墙朝他跑去，“别折磨我，求你。”  
哈兰德指了指自己的脖颈，示意马上就要吞下。  
桑乔不顾一切地冲了上来，想把他口中的药片弄出来。在两个人的身体触碰的一瞬间，哈兰德狠狠揪着他衣服的后领，直接低头对着他微张的嘴唇吻了下去。  
年长者的口腔温暖湿润，更给予年轻又痛苦的男孩探索的欲望。原被送入口中的药片被压在舌根下，没有糖衣的虚伪甘甜，只有单单纯纯的苦涩，苦到他将药片送进对方口中时，被紧紧抱在怀里发抖的人有些抗拒地颤抖着嘴唇。他的舌尖顶着桑乔的齿根，在对方不时发出的呜咽声里更凶猛地掠夺他口腔中的空气。桑乔的背部显然已经出了大量的汗，他隔着衣服紧抱，感觉到手臂下的衣服多了些许潮湿。  
“哈，哈啊……”在他大发慈悲地放开对桑乔嘴唇的蹂躏时，后者先是将口中半融化的药片吞下，而后艰难地张大着嘴呼吸。  
哈兰德一个转身将怀里的人硬生生地压在墙上，桑乔无力地闭着眼，正准备迎接后脑勺与墙壁狠狠的一个撞击，最先碰到的却是他温暖柔软的手心。  
比他高出将近半个头的哈兰德不容反抗地俯身舔吻起桑乔汗湿的脖颈，温热的嘴唇从泛红的耳根划到喉结，再下行到锁骨。桑乔一直都有喷微量香水的习惯，而男孩自少年起就静默地看着他随意喷一点在手上，然后抹在血管最密集的耳后和颈间。  
青草的香气。  
他把头轻轻靠在对方脖子旁边，嗅着自己幻想了无数次的味道。手已经从他的肩膀转移到了背部，支撑着桑乔哆嗦得快站不稳的身躯。后背的汗湿越发明显，药效带来的强烈副作用让上瘾的人浑身发软，在复又被哈兰德挑逗地轻咬起柔软耳垂的时候已经双腿无力地有靠着墙壁下滑的趋势。  
“埃尔林，别这样……”他口齿不清地低下头挣扎，随后双手被哈兰德轻松地捞起，直接被强迫放在背后。  
“为什么不？”哈兰德把额头贴在他滚烫的脑门上反问。“我说了，我要改变你。”  
“放开我。”桑乔艰难地扭动着身体，“求你……我不想……”  
“不想什么？不想和我做爱？”哈兰德把另一只空着的手覆在他腰间，在他耳边吹着热气，“一年来我对着你的照片撸了无数次，我做了无数个和你做爱的梦，相信我，不论是在梦里还是现实，我技术都很好的。”  
桑乔屈辱地闭上眼。  
“接受现实吧，杰登。”哈兰德笑着吻去他眼角的泪珠，“我从来都不是个乖孩子。我每天无时无刻不想着操你。想看你被我弄得流眼泪，想看你被我按住动弹不得，而我会把你从头到脚都亵渎个遍，能对你这么做的人只有我。”  
桑乔被他舔弄得脚软，有些不支地朝后倒下。哈兰德上身用力一挺就把人直接牢牢压在了自己和墙之间。桑乔垂着双眸不去看他，也是因为根本没力气抬起头来；哈兰德上前用自己的脸去拱他发烫的脸，捕捉到他这个时候愈加发热的唇，舌头轻轻一顶撬开紧合的上下齿，涎液不受控制地从桑乔口中流下，晶莹的液体流过唇角，哈兰德用指肚帮他抹净，微微抬起头来强迫对方看着自己，桑乔的眼睛疲倦地眯着，那副样子脆弱得让他心疼。  
“可这些都是你自找的啊。”哈兰德附在他耳边，语气温柔却言辞残忍。  
“杰登，你活该。”  
手略一碰了碰桑乔的侧腰，后者因为疼痛呻吟出声。  
哈兰德瞥了一眼他那里的衣服，只见到透出点血的殷红。桑乔似乎是受到了惊吓似的拼命捂住腰部，哈兰德坚决地把他的手指用力扒开。  
“我从来都不该相信你。”  
他盯着清晰的子弹擦伤，伸手强行扳过对方转过去的脸。  
“那么喜欢自我毁灭吗？”他不动声色地把手从后面伸进桑乔的上衣，抚摸着他光滑却发烫的脊背。桑乔的身子本来就发热，此时对方的手指显得格外冰凉，他微微哆嗦了一下。  
“我没有。”他发抖地辩解着，混乱的大脑让所有解释都显得苍白无力。“你说你不希望我再受伤，我答应会陪着你，可签下合同被他们灌药之后，药瘾让我每天都度日如年。”  
哈兰德的手直接下滑到了桑乔的臀缝，隔着内裤轻轻摩擦。  
“你知道我现在的心情吗？”他温和地抬起桑乔的下巴。  
“我想把你操到站不起来，把你拴在我身边做个牢笼——这样你就永远不会被别人伤害，而我会对你的食言和背叛变本加厉地折磨你，让你的心从此只能属于我一个人。”  
桑乔被迫扬起头看着他的眼睛，想要说些什么，大脑却越发被药物控制得无法思考。哈兰德突然把手指塞进了他的臀缝，他吃痛地低低叫了一声。  
胸前的衣服已经被淋漓汗液湿透。哈兰德的上身紧紧贴着他的，他不知道从什么时候起，男孩身上的肌肉已经这么结实，甚至在牢牢抓住自己的时候有着根本不用费劲的力气。他浑身软到只能无力地伸手推拒，每次都觉得自己用出了最大的力度，但是落在哈兰德胸膛上却像是小猫踩奶。对方毫不介意地不去理睬他没有意义的抵抗，反而似乎认为这是提升情欲的妙招而变本加厉。他的上衣从底部被面前的人慢慢撩起，亲吻着腹部的刀痕和隔着纱布的侧腰伤口。  
“……疼……”桑乔无意识地呻吟着，完全没有觉察到自己原本在对方胸口上轻推的手已经转移到了他的脖子后面圈住。  
“你知道我有多疼吗？”哈兰德抬起头，头发之间的血痂还触目惊心。“不光是脑袋，哪里都是。”他捞起桑乔的手，直接放在了自己心口。  
桑乔有些恐惧地抽回了手，低垂下头。睫毛颤动着，里面又沁出了一点泪珠。  
哈兰德俯身把他压在墙角，不由分说地把他的上衣全部拉起，低头吮吸着翘起的乳头。无论是舔弄的技巧还是轻轻咬的力度都几乎深得要领，让人简直怀疑他不知道在脑海里演习了多少次。桑乔被他撩拨得有些怔忡，发呆似的抱住哈兰德毛茸茸的脑袋，看着他在自己胸口忙来忙去。  
“对了，我想起来一个问题。”哈兰德冷不防地突然来了一句。  
“你这些地方，”他慢慢抬起头，嘴唇凑近对方的，“都有哪些人碰过呢？”  
桑乔咽了口唾沫，考虑到说实话会让自己今晚活活被这个豺狼虎豹的混账直接操到半身不遂。  
“没有……”他眼神躲闪地看向别处。“只有你。”  
男孩一眼就看穿了他的心思。  
“最好是这样。”他讥讽地笑了笑。  
“别骗我，杰登。我很了解你。”他挑逗地揉捏着原本柔软的乳头，此时在外力刺激下它们已经微微硬了起来。桑乔难忍地开始趴在他颈间喘着气，冲入鼻腔的却是淡淡的血腥。他看到男孩的后脑勺几乎被揍得血流成河，一条条血痕蜿蜒到后脖颈，像是红蛇似的恐怖吓人。他只觉得心脏被什么东西狠狠地又捅又割，再过几秒钟就会千疮百孔地宣告死亡。  
“对不起……”他流着泪将对方抱紧。  
被回抱住的男孩显然微微愣了一下。  
“我不知道，你也从来没跟我说过。对不起。你想让我怎么样都可以。”  
桑乔吸了吸鼻子，低声说出了那句话。  
哈兰德沉默着不予理睬，而是身体越发地往前移动，把他死死地逼在墙角，不给他一点可能逃掉的机会。  
“现在你没什么可值得我信任的，杰登。”  
他稍稍用力把对方的身体一转，桑乔就被他钳制着双手背对着自己。略显粗暴地直接扯掉裤子，他把对方的内裤几乎瞬间撕裂，桑乔好容易才解放了自己被压在背后的双手，支撑在墙上。哈兰德轻轻抬起桑乔的腰肢，后者就被迫把屁股略微翘了起来。  
“幸亏在你回来之前，”哈兰德自鸣得意地笑，“我就在这里放了套子和润滑液。”  
心思龌龊的男孩把桑乔几乎惊得一个哆嗦。  
“别怕，杰登。有点准备总是好事。”哈兰德伸手摸着他的臀瓣，“我早就知道，既然我们住在同一个屋檐下，那么这种事就一定会发生。”  
是的。无法想象。  
无法想象平日对自己眉开眼笑的男孩会天天想着怎么操自己，无法想象自己每一个回应都可能成为男孩心中性暗示的解读。  
“我早该发现的。”桑乔有些悲伤地低下头。  
“发现什么？发现我想操你吗，杰登？”哈兰德正忙着打开安全套的包装袋。  
“在我最需要你的时候你来过吗？”哈兰德继续质问着，“在我看着你的背影默念着我爱你的时候你是否有过一丁点的察觉呢？没有。”  
桑乔自暴自弃地闭上了眼睛。  
“噢，我就不给你口了。”哈兰德厚颜无耻地说，“那样会让我显得更加低三下四。”  
他已经把安全套套在了自己的性器上。  
“虽然知道你有洁癖——不过也得抹点，不然会很疼。”  
他打开了装润滑液的瓶子，挤出了一坨油状液体，尽数涂抹在自己那玩意上面，还认真仔细地沾了满手指塞进桑乔的后穴。  
“我很体贴是不是？”哈兰德凑近桑乔的耳朵，“夸我，杰登。”  
“像我考了全班第一或者捧着球赛奖杯回来一样的夸我。”  
桑乔无言地沉默。  
哈兰德突然伸手把他的腰身往回一抱，下体被狠狠侵入的感觉瞬间从后穴周围痉挛的表皮像电流似的波及到大脑的神经细胞。哈兰德把自己直接全部送了进去，完全没做多余的扩张和抽插，粗暴得像是狱警在蹂躏犯人。不过他的穴口也不算太紧，而且有大量的润滑液，所以只是有些轻微的痛楚和撕裂感，更多的是一下次全部深入的空虚瞬间被填满的感觉。他微微张着嘴，上身被对方从后面紧抱在怀里，又被逼着偏过头露出脆弱敏感的脖颈，接受哈兰德居高临下的亲吻。  
“舒服吗？”他听见男孩带着笑意问。“还没完呢，别急。”  
他略微挺动下身，疯狂地抽插起来。皮肉之间摩擦的响声在寂静黑暗的房内显得格外淫靡色情。桑乔先是狠狠捂着自己的嘴，维持着最后的自尊，不让难堪的呻吟声被这个混账听见；后者发现了他的这点小伎俩，于是狠狠一顶，直接让他叫出了声。哈兰德的另一只手也不闲着，不知道什么时候挪到了桑乔的阳具处，细致又轻柔地撸动。桑乔的前面和后面都被伺候得十分到位，被玩弄得满腹燥热无处宣泄，于是恨恨地扭过头去望着在自己后庭胡作非为的混蛋，哈兰德则好整以暇地耸肩，随后更加粗暴地让他转了个身，把他的脸扳过来，亲吻纠缠着他的唇舌。  
“我要射了，”桑乔轻轻喘着，把手抵在哈兰德胸口。  
“射在我内裤上。”哈兰德把自己的内裤扯开，“之后我可是要好好闻一闻的。”  
桑乔被这个臭小子的无耻几乎弄得怀疑人生。  
哈兰德见他没有反应，更加凶狠地直接顶到了最深处。桑乔颤抖着身体站立不稳，只觉得下体一阵湿热，猛然把精液射了出去，直接弄到了哈兰德扯开的内裤上，连下腹都沾了一点。莹白色的粘稠液体顺着肌理流下，哈兰德满意地把内裤脱下来甩到一边。  
“这是你的那部分，还给你。”他用手沾了自己下腹被弄上的部分精液，涂抹在桑乔的大腿内侧。随后又是一个猛烈的挺动，桑乔浑身瘫软地被他抱在怀里。  
“我还能再忍一会，你现在想要吗？”哈兰德看着他开口。  
“快……快点……”桑乔爽到了极点，几乎目光涣散。  
哈兰德如他所愿地直接射了出来。  
不知道这套子破没破。质量好像不很好。  
他揽起快要被操得昏倒的某人，满心惆怅地撇了撇嘴。


	13. Chapter 13

那天晚上他们大概做了两次还是三次，桑乔已经没有印象。  
他只记得自己在墙角被插得脚软，随后直接半昏迷状态地被男孩抱进怀里。然后再次从后穴被胀热填满的感觉中惊醒时发现自己已经躺在了床上，手指正无意识地抽搐着抓紧床单。身上的人仿佛根本不觉得累，甚至在他迷离疲倦的眼神里攫取到了一丝征服的快感，更加用力地撞击着他的敏感点，他呻吟出声时才发觉自己的嗓音已经低哑不堪，带着明显是被疯狂蹂躏过的痕迹。  
“这个套子质量不好，随便顶几下就感觉要破，还不如不用。”  
他朦胧中听见哈兰德附在他耳边说。  
随后对方心满意足地直接射在了他身体里，他一声也叫不出，只脱力地把头朝后仰去。完事的时候，腰已经酸痛得直不起来，刚才被用力掰开的双腿像是从骨节即与胯部分离，被哈兰德打横放进浴缸时他花了好长时间才勉强把腿合拢。  
“埃尔林，你他妈就是个混蛋。”他印象里自己有气无力地骂了一句。  
这一骂或许直接导致了他之后的昏迷。  
被操得睡了整整一天，睁开眼睛时已是第二天傍晚。桑乔忍着后面几乎是被撕裂的痛楚和腰腹的酸疼，艰难地从床上爬起。不出意料地，自己的下体已经被清理得干净清爽，后穴甚至被细致地涂了药膏；床单被子全部换洗，散发着清香；内裤和衣服也都换了新的。从小哈兰德做事就认认真真有头有尾——这是优点？行吧，也算是。  
他下意识地伸手摸向旁边的枕头。空的。  
手机屏幕的短信界面亮起。  
[对不起，给我一点时间。]  
他叹了口气，随后闭上眼睛，抱膝蜷起发痛的身体，静静垂下头。

或许对他们而言，17岁都存在难以逾越的一道大关。  
在资历尚浅却因为能力出色而被提拔为雇佣杀手之后，他就渐渐被卷进了深不见底的漩涡中。被强迫喂药以保证对组织的忠诚是一条铁律，他自然无法幸免。并且在这个黑暗的地带游走，自然需要更为黑暗的法则。为了得到重金单，他忍耐着粗俗的劣质香水气味，被管事的人渣玩弄；圈子里关于自己的风言风语疯狂流传，他每每想起那些恶毒的言论总会气得发抖，但接到越来越厚的一沓沓钱时，他便用力晃了晃头，脑海里只有在成年后救济费大量减少时，自己和家里的男孩也不会挨饿受冻的幸福感。  
在小心谨慎地完成几单之后，某一天他却突然接到了灭口单——他秉持着不杀女人小孩的原则询问详情之后得到了“全都是成年男性”的肯定回答，于是他应允完成。而在这时上面突然改口称，一个妓女是被杀男人之一的情妇，要求他也将这个女人杀掉以绝后患。  
“我不可能答应。”他强烈反对，“你们违背了我们之间的约定。”  
“电话招妓，然后我们要看到你在你的房间里杀死她。”  
得到的是这一句不冷不热的回复。  
“你们监视我？”他咬牙切齿地握紧了拳头。  
“亲爱的，你的整个屋子都在昨天被我们安了针孔摄像头。”

那一天是他的17岁生日。桑乔毅然转身离开后直接走进了供电局，请求切断自家的供电。白天他接到了自己的死亡威胁，拿着手机的手颤抖时，他做了激烈的思想斗争，最终还是拨通了目标妓女的电话。  
桑乔在她敲门进来的时候正心如乱麻地思考，随后敷衍地告诉她先去洗头发洗澡。女人从浴室走出的时候边擦着头发边朝着自己媚笑，桑乔握紧了藏在背后的刀，随后直直地在对方脖子前面故意挥了个空，打碎了离自己手很近的花瓶。

“离开这里。”他用刀背指着早已吓得四肢瘫软女人的下巴，“离开这个国家。”  
随后第二天，死亡威胁被兑现，只不过在孤巷执行对他惩罚的是曾经自己为了获得更多钱财委身的人，所以那一刀捅得倒是不深不浅。  
深得足以大伤元气，浅得不至一命呜呼。男孩抱着他流下眼泪的时候，冥冥之间他突然觉得自己的一生不如就这么了结算了。或许一切都是笑话，一切都不值。

“你知道吗？埃尔林，”他记得自己曾玩世不恭地笑着说，“感情什么的都是扯淡。”  
“那我呢？我在你心里算什么？”哈兰德望着他，很久。  
他承认在那一瞬间他退缩到了自己外壳的最深处。  
在多年前那双清澈的眼睛出现之前，他已经遇见过很多人。在见识了生死之间的哭号和恳求，学会冷眼挥下屠刀之后，他同样对平淡无奇的过客熟视无睹。在恶心和窥探的欲望目光下平静自如地脱掉衣服，在交合时漫不经心地撑着脑袋，清晰地思考着如何用计抢那些蠢货的单，好让自己拿更多钱；红灯区路过的美人凹凸有致，扳过他的面庞索吻，手不老实地摸着他结实的肩膀，他微笑着闭紧嘴唇，女子狐疑地盯了他几秒，随后自讨没趣地转身走人。  
这光怪陆离的社会冰冷现实，而他是其中之最。

没有人对他说过爱。他也不屑于了解这个奇怪的字眼，因为它从未存在于自己的生活。性交是机械的，他或是冷冷地听着身后的人自我满足的吼声，或是强忍着睡意看被自己顶的人爽上天的高潮脸；杀人是机械的，他面无表情地拾起已经惨死的男子手里的妻女照片，先闯入脑海的是这单是不是能多讨点钱。

可突然闯进自己生活的男孩说着我爱你。用行动去说，而不是用语言。稚嫩孩童时他会擦去自己脸上因为打架斗殴出现的血迹，然后笑得阳光灿烂；懵懂年少时他偶尔会强调着个人意识而故意跟自己唱反调，可在最艰难的时刻他义无反顾地告诉自己“我需要你”；而今的那个人已经是与自己在那时出于同一个彷徨孤寂的年纪，他毫不抑制地表达自己的爱意，而自己却只能伪装熟练地搪塞敷衍，然后在转身的那一刻无奈又悲伤地闭上眼——这么多年，还是不明白爱为何物。

“对不起。”  
可愧疚不是爱，是对爱的补偿。

哈兰德绕着雷纳家差不多走了十圈，以至于对面房屋的窗户被打开，里面的人开始咒骂，再这么鬼鬼祟祟就要报警了。他几乎是在同一时刻下定决心似的舒了口气，直接抬手敲起朋友家的房门。  
“……埃尔林？！”雷纳显然是刚刚炸了厨房，一脸戾气带着油烟味探出脑袋，“你怎么——”  
“快让我进去。”哈兰德不耐地撑开门。“我在家呆不下去了。”  
雷纳莫名其妙地挠头，不过还是开门放了他进来。哈兰德宾至如归似的脱了鞋，毫不客气地随便找了个软垫直接躺下去。雷纳傻乎乎地抓着漏勺，正想问点什么，忽然灶台传出一声巨响，他骂了一句脏话就不管不顾地冲进厨房。  
“Gio,就算是你爸妈出差去外地，你也不至于生活自理能力这么夸张。”哈兰德舒舒服服地躺着，顺便来了句嘲讽。  
“救命。”雷纳几乎抱头痛哭起来。“伊曼被他爸妈拎去修剪草坪——他说过要来帮我做晚饭的——”  
“放那，等着我来。”哈兰德生无可恋地翻了个白眼。  
“埃尔林，你是我的救世主。”雷纳迅速狗腿一般展开星星眼攻势。  
“不过你怎么了？发生了什么？”雷纳手忙脚乱地脱下围裙，抬头询问地看着朋友，“跟杰登闹矛盾了？这么严重？”  
“……不是。”哈兰德捂脸，“别问了。总之我要在你家住一段时间。”  
“哈？”雷纳懵逼地看着他。  
“怎么？不愿意啊？”哈兰德没好气地站起身，“那我滚了。你以后自己吃焦糊的香肠就着硬邦邦法棍。”  
“不不不！”雷纳机智地拉住他的手，“大哥，我只是很荣幸——你的到来令寒舍蓬荜生辉——”  
看来暂时也只能这样了。哈兰德心不在焉地和雷纳打闹时想道。  
需要花时间捋清楚发生在杰登身上的一切——尽管自己已经差不多清楚了大半；需要给他和自己相当长一段时间来冷静和思考彼此之间的正确关系；也需要给他一定的空间，让他在这突然爆发的感情里寻找平衡点。  
还有很重要的。他瞟了一眼墙上挂着的日历。  
离升学考试只有一年的时间了。

“妈的，我忍得太辛苦了，没想到还要为了所谓顾全大局再加上期限。”  
他咕哝着。  
“啥？什么你忍得太辛苦？”雷纳傻乎乎地看着他。  
“Gio，我要问你一件事。”他突然转身，把手抵在雷纳的肩膀上，郑重其事地说。  
“……啊？”雷纳一头雾水地盯着朋友严肃的眼神。  
“你家里有没有舒缓药剂什么的？”哈兰德咽了口唾沫。  
“我下面疼。”


	14. Chapter 14

哈兰德在雷纳家里住了两天。这期间，桑乔没有回复他发的信息，也没有来找他。显然，他很清楚哈兰德待在朋友家，毕竟男孩除了来这里也没什么别的地方可去；并且他也很明白双方目前的心理状态并不适合见面，正如哈兰德所说，他们两个需要给彼此一段时间。

哈兰德坐在雷纳的书桌旁边，拿着铅笔在一张纸上写写画画做思考状。凭借他还算不赖的逻辑推理能力，把所有目前找到的关于发生在桑乔身上的事情的线索都串联在一起，并不是什么难事。从12岁那年在洗手池里发现的一根头发，到桑乔在街角被捅刀，到桑乔莫名其妙的药瘾，再到他从前每次回家都很疲惫的状态并且上次偶然发现的他腰上的那道子弹擦伤……答案显然已经非常清晰。这是一个有一定势力的组织做出来的事情，并且桑乔正在为他们效力；目前最重要的是找到这个组织的集会地点和内部的关键人物，这将成为他完全揭开谜底的最核心一环。

可是，不打算问问他吗？  
哈兰德倏然停下了笔，随后无奈地苦笑了一下。  
问了他，他就会说吗？  
不可能的。  
“去问他，让他明白，你很在乎他，你想了解所有真相”和“不要问，相信他，不然就是对他的不尊重”几乎一直都是萦绕在他心头的矛盾两极，让他痛苦不堪、无法选择。或许自幼起他们就缺乏实质上的沟通。这“实质上的沟通”并不是关于他们平日谈资中具体可行的事情，例如要做什么、要玩什么、什么时候起、什么时候睡，而是关于“如果”。  
如果你如何，那我应当如何。  
如果你遇到了困难，那我做什么，才称得上是对你的帮助？  
如果我想让你明白一件事情，那我应该怎么做才会让你真正懂得？  
譬如我的感情，譬如我爱你。  
哈兰德突然觉得，似乎他们之间的付出与接受从未对等过。在他的记忆里，桑乔总会先一步为他安排好大部分事情。他总是耐心又胸有成竹，带着那份与年龄不符的成熟，把两个人最基本的物质生活料理妥当。这种物质方面的不对等自桑乔成年后，则更为明显地表现出来。而他自己，作为一个还在读书的高中生，面对照顾也基本上是欣然接受，甚至在某种程度上把它视作理所应当——这显然与自己多年来要求的平等关系背道而驰。  
而他对桑乔的感情却从未得到回应，从哈兰德内心的初次察觉到明明白白地展示出来给他看的整个过程当中，桑乔都没有什么反应——不是敷衍地打哈哈就是不自然的回避，这一度令他非常沮丧、恼火和不理解。这些不理解堆积在心里，就像越来越多的重物，逐渐压垮了象征克制的围墙，最后伴随着轰然倒塌的声音，该发生的事情就全部发生了。  
分别从不同的情境来看，他们就像处于完全失衡的天平两侧。或许只有一方先在一个情境下朝对面迈出一步，这种情况才能得以缓解——而如果他们两人都什么也不做，最终的结果只能是令人窒息的僵持。  
哈兰德觉得自己思考得简直头脑发热，哀叹了一声后趴在桌上。  
为什么他妈的会这么难？  
如果不是因为爱上一个棘手的人，谁愿意这么折磨自己。

“埃尔林——救命——”厨房传来雷纳熟悉的喊声。  
“Gio，”他忍无可忍地快步走进去，“你别告诉我你又把锅底烧糊了。”  
“我只是煎个鸡蛋。”雷纳哭丧着脸，“而且这口锅本来就糊底好多次。”  
啊，好想念自己在家睡懒觉起来，看见杰登早就做好饭的样子。  
哈兰德觉得自己快哭出来了。他知道这时候想这个非常弱智，但是他就是想哭。  
“放着我来。”他有气无力地挥手撵朋友走。  
“谢谢你，埃尔林。”雷纳兴高采烈地把烧糊的锅放下，哈兰德强撑着一双眼皮打架的死鱼眼操起铲子。烹饪白痴刚准备离开厨房，突然看着手机像是想起什么似的折回来。  
“干嘛？你别动炊具。”哈兰德吓得哆嗦一下。  
“埃尔林，”他突然神色凝重地朝他展示手机屏幕。  
“关于那群傻逼和你打架斗殴的处分，明天全校宣布。”

说实话，周一去上学那天，哈兰德对自己接到的处分程度还是蛮惊讶的。尽管接近把人打死，但是学校仅仅勒令他停课反思一周。反过来看不良混混头子的那五个跟班，每个人都被罚款、记大过、扣分和停课反思至少一个月。至于那个混混头子，现在还在医院里躺着，估计正浑身挂着盐水苟延残喘。  
“如果没有你的反抗，这将会是一起更加严重的围殴事件。”校长将转椅转过来朝着他的得意门生，又补上一句，“埃尔林，放在谁身上，都不能算防卫过当。”  
哈兰德机械地笑了一下，又点了点头表示感谢。  
“那个很隐蔽的摄像头已经记录下了全过程。”他拍了拍哈兰德的肩膀，“要怪就怪他们自己先袭击你。”  
“谢谢您，先生。”哈兰德咽了口唾沫，突然有些莫名其妙的后怕。“谢谢您替我主持公道。”  
“噢，那个带头揍你的混蛋已经没有生命危险了。”老头又补充道，“令我奇怪的是，他的监护人居然对这起事件完全不追究，连医药费这件事都没跟校方提——看来是心虚？”  
监护人。混子头头的监护人。  
哈兰德突然打了个寒战。  
“据说啊，”他脑海里突然响起斐莱曾经漫不经心的一句话，“那个头子他爸可是黑社会的保镖呢。”  
“你还好吧？”老头关切地看着他的优等生，“哦对了，埃尔林，处分期是今日起——我想你如果觉得不舒服的话，现在就可以收拾东西回家。”

“……我没事，谢谢您。”哈兰德尽力平稳住呼吸，礼貌地回答。

离开学校赶往目的地时，哈兰德不断重复着点开通讯录里桑乔的号码，把手指挪到拨打键又缩回，随后关闭界面的这一流程无数次。  
小城并不算大，有抢救室的医院也不过区区几家。考虑到校长绝不会告知自己那个混蛋住在哪家医院，以防自己徇私报仇，哈兰德就决定自己跑遍整个城市做排除法。在排除了两个之后，他就直奔最后那个医院。  
前台查到了那个混账的名字后，他装作很焦急的病人远房亲戚，满脸愁容地在护士站询问那个人住在哪间病房。自撮合两个朋友之后养成的戏精技能让他几乎骗过了所有人，所以知道房间号的过程虽然曲折但结果也算圆满。  
他毫不犹豫地直接敲开病房的门，随后在脚踏进去的那一刻就听到了一声撕心裂肺的尖叫。

“爸！就是他！操他妈的！让他去死！”床上的混混正把骨折的腿吊起来，满头缠着绷带，盐水瓶几乎挂满了他的周围，即使这副惨状也阻止不了他杀猪似的嚎叫。  
“埃尔林·哈兰德？”  
哈兰德原本直接无视了混子的哀嚎，却听见了一个男声念出自己的名字。他转过头，看见那个混账的床边坐着一个胡子拉碴、身材健壮的中年男人。  
“您好。”他稳重地打了个招呼。  
“操！爸，您为什么要理他！直接一拳把他打死！”混子还狗仗人势、气势汹汹地口吐芬芳，“就是这个贱货把我打进了这个鬼地方——”  
“闭嘴。”男人冷冷地命令。  
“……爸？！”混混头子被他爸冷酷的表情吓得瞬间把剩下的半截话咽进肚子里。  
“趁我还没把你的脑子打烂，滚出去。”男人缓缓地站了起来，直视着哈兰德。哈兰德则毫不畏惧地站直并直接瞪回去，两个人僵持了几秒，男子手臂青筋暴起，显然是在拼命地克制内心的愤怒。  
“首先，我为自己的行为道歉。”  
哈兰德礼貌地颔首。“不过，您可以观看学校提供的视频记录——是您的儿子先带了五个人围住了我，我是出于自卫本能才进行了反击。”  
“才不是！”床上的人又破口大骂，“我他妈只是想吓唬你一下，根本没要把你往死里打——你还不是听到了我骂杰登·桑乔才——”  
“对不起。”哈兰德不屑地斜睨着他，“我打你和杰登·桑乔没有丝毫关系。单纯是因为你围殴在先，否则我不会主动招惹任何人。毕竟我可是要拿奖学金的。”  
“你他妈——”床上的又开始骂骂咧咧。  
“你该感谢杰登·桑乔。”中年男人恶狠狠地盯视着哈兰德。“如果不是他在昨天就给我打来了我儿子的全额医药费并且把这事暗地里摆平，现在在医院里躺着的就是你了。小子。”  
“你还有脸来？”男人继续说着，威胁地走上前。“在我还没发火之前，滚。”  
哈兰德面不改色地扬起头，俯视着男人。  
“你们不配。记住。”  
他倨傲地说完最后一句话，随后开门走出去。  
“噢，对了。”他在走之前，转过头继续补充道。  
“你，你那个蠢货儿子。你们圈内的人施加给杰登·桑乔的所有诋毁，我都会一点一点地，在你们身上还回来。”

做罢了姿态，他近乎失魂落魄地走出医院大门，直接一拳砸在了路边的树上，随后冷漠地看着拳头里渗出的血渍，张开手指，手心已经被指甲抠出了深印。

那个乱七八糟的夜晚里，他声称要强迫加在桑乔身上的改变终究还是没有到来。  
那就你自己让它到来。像是剖开产妇的肚子，血淋淋地取出没发育完全的早产儿；像是暴力拉开蚕茧，尚待孵化的蛹被硬生生逼迫与干燥的空气接触。  
等待是没有用的。你要狠狠地把天平打回平衡。


	15. Chapter 15

“终止合同？”  
手机对面的男声显然先是略有惊讶，后又恢复了一贯的讥笑语气。  
“你要知道你在说些什么。”

“我当然知道。”  
桑乔的另一只手本来正随着嘟嘟的忙音有些焦躁地画着圈，听到了对方的质问反而安定地攥成拳头轻轻落在桌面。  
“这一次跟上次的情况不同。上一次是我没有听话地照着你们的指令办事，按你们的规定应当受到处罚，”他轻轻呼出一口气，“但这次我按照指标完成了既定任务，并且自愿放弃所有薪金——这对你们难道不是有利的么？”  
对方沉吟了半晌。  
“杰登，”他摆出一副给一个巴掌送个甜枣的架势，意味深长地继续说道，“我在两年前跟你签订合同的时候就说过，你和我们，彼此需要。”  
“当然，”他猥琐地哼笑了一声，“你和我，一样彼此需要——不是吗？”  
“既然我能在没有药物、只吃替代品的条件下度过那三年，”桑乔斩钉截铁地回复，“那么我就有戒掉药瘾的可能。”  
“至于那件事，”桑乔冷笑道，“对不起。你的那根牙签不能给人带来丝毫快感。”

未等对面发作，他就当机立断地按下了挂断键。手指偶然触到了滑动页，一条未读信息闯入了他的视线。

[两周之后回家。]  
哈兰德言简意赅地写着。  
他惜字如金地回了个OK的手势表示看到了。

这个该死的兔崽子真的一点都不担心我吗。  
他无奈地笑了笑。  
听说还因为打架被停课了，现在不知道在哪里花着兜里剩下的钱买醉，没准喝多了还会借着酒劲给自己打电话央求自己接他回家——这事儿已经不是一次两次了。还记得他16岁的时候跟朋友跑去酒吧，被灌了好几瓶之后晃晃悠悠地跑到舞台上跟舞娘抢钢管——还是自己赶到现场把他拖回家的。  
回去之后仗着身高优势死死抱着自己不放，他只得把男孩按在椅子上坐好，自己则想去弄杯水来给这个不知好歹玩叛逆的青少年——哈兰德却直接狠狠把他拽了回来，双臂搂住他的腰，低头把脸埋在他胸口撒娇似的哼哼唧唧。  
桑乔不会承认，自己在那一瞬间甚至有点心悸。不知道什么时候，曾经的小男孩已经长得身强力壮了，抱着自己的时候，给自己的感觉再也不是儿童的纯真无害，而是充盈了满满的占有和控制欲，紧绷的肌肉和温暖的胸口趋近于成年男性给人的安全感，却也暗藏了侵略性的锐气。  
或许就是从那一瞬间，他感受到了些许包含成就感的喜悦，却也初次触及到了极少存在于内心的一点点恐惧。

他扭头看向身旁空荡荡的椅子。  
“你现在在别的地方干什么呢？”  
桑乔轻轻地笑了笑。

哈兰德其实并没有走远。  
换句话说，他是从医院离开后直接回了家附近的地方。凭借五年前跟踪桑乔的记忆，他走到一处地方，就开始绞尽脑汁地思考这个地方与当年路线的关联。有一个疑点在他的印象里非常清楚，那就是桑乔在被捅之后，他可以说是立即赶到了现场，而小巷里空无一人。能够制服并且对他进行肉体伤害的肯定是几个人而不是一个——凭借他对桑乔武力值的了解，这一点毋庸置疑。这么说这几个人一定是早就预谋好了快速逃离的路线，而这个路线的入口必然在小巷之内。  
哈兰德从记忆里最清楚的那一个位点出发，不放过每一棵树、每一栋房屋。连路过一堵新建的墙他都会停下来像嗅觉灵敏的警犬一样到处仔细打量，生怕错过了哪个正确的路线标志，以免自己走错方向。  
大概长这么大，单纯依靠记忆来寻找线索的事情，这还是头一回。  
他艰难地摸索着行进路线，时而因为走错懊恼地摇头，时而拦住一个莫名其妙的路人，词不达意地描述着某个目的地。不知不觉太阳渐渐西沉，他按照自己摸索的方向走出了一段距离，可离记忆里的那条巷子却相差甚远。  
这样下去岂不是会一直找不到。他垂头丧气地蹲在地上，看着路过的人群，头脑发热地思考着接下来的对策。  
那条巷子绝对有猫腻——找是必须要找到的，说不定这就是破解所有谜团的开始。  
他揪着头发开始懊恼为什么自己当初跟踪桑乔的时候没有像条狗一样一边走一边做个记号什么的——明明当时的路线就非常曲折，并且最后到达的地方也近乎去了荒郊野外——真是失算。  
等一下！荒郊野外——  
他瞬间一个激灵。见鬼，他怎么就能蠢到忘记了去查医院的救护车出勤档案。救护车所去的地方只要比较特殊，都会明明白白的记录在案。只要找到了当初的地方，自然就能知道那条巷子在哪了。  
哈兰德记得在那件事发生之后，自己去看过心理医生，甚至通过服药来强迫自己忘记关于桑乔遇害的所有记忆——这对于一个12岁的孩子确实是个非常大的心理冲击。所以现在想回忆起当初的东西也绝非易事。而查看医院档案显然是不可能的，从上报到被允许甚至有可能要经过警方的同意——这就是一个很大的问题。他绝不允许桑乔行走在黑白两道的事情被警方知晓，因为这必然会招致牢狱之灾。

哈兰德的脑子转得飞快，已经绕着医院的档案室开始打主意。  
最好的办法就是偷。

小地方本来医疗水平就不算非常先进，关于救护车的档案室因为压根儿不算是什么机密，所以也没必要用上密码锁。哈兰德非常熟悉这个地方，所以在晚上的时候就悄悄溜了进去。之前小时候因为经常打架，早就见惯了病房闻惯了消毒水，档案室门口也悄悄溜过几次，甚至早就对懒洋洋保安的换班时间烂熟于心。  
他掐准了一个保安打着哈欠离去的时机，直接悄无声息地跑到了最偏僻的那个目标档案室，随后近乎惊喜地发现这锁都快生了锈，看这鬼样子八成是很久没打开过了。他拿出早有准备的从商店里买的万能发卡——他自己从来不用这玩意，不过玩个撬锁什么的对他这种不良少年早就不在话下。趴在一片阴影里差不多鼓捣了十分钟，清脆的啪嗒一声，门锁被他轻轻按开。  
“快点，夜班之后喝个酒。”两个保安在楼上的保安室嘻嘻哈哈，哈兰德听见了朝这边走来的脚步声，连忙小心地打开大门，不忘把门锁按照原位挂回去，随后快速闪身直接钻了进去。  
“年份……月份……日期……”他默念着那个再熟悉不过的该死的时间，掏出刚买好的微型手电筒，寻找着对应的档案本。伴随着细小的哗啦哗啦翻页声，在看到地点的那一刻他几乎浑身一震。  
手机屏幕突然亮起，在阴暗的档案室格外吓人。是雷纳发来的短信，询问他什么时候回去，八成是他自己又没有买晚饭。  
[明天你和伊曼跟我出去办个事。]  
哈兰德匆忙地回复，随后站起身，用手机拍下那一串长长的村庄名。

第二天雷纳和斐莱这对情侣齐刷刷地翘了早课，倒是也够意思。雷纳不停地追问他到底是如何偷到医院的档案的，斐莱则咂着嘴意味深长地看着哈兰德脖子上还没褪去的两道淡淡的红印，瞟了一眼雷纳，满脸的表情都是“你抓错了重点”。  
“总之，少废话，跟我走就行了。”哈兰德不耐烦地伸手直接捂住了好奇的美国小男孩的嘴，“这跟当年杰登的事关系非常大。”  
“怎么突然想起弄清楚杰登之前的事情了？”斐莱把手插进兜里，尽力快步跟上哈兰德的步伐。  
“埃尔林，你走慢一点。”雷纳气喘吁吁地跑着，“你腿太长了。”  
哈兰德像是被斐莱的问句直接一锤砸在了脑袋上，渐渐地停下了脚步。  
“……”  
“那天，”他羞耻地捂脸，“我们做了。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“操。”  
斐莱抹了一把脑门，简洁地感叹道。  
“妈的，怪不得你说你下面疼。”雷纳危险地眯起了眼睛。  
“我喜欢他。”哈兰德转过身来。“所以我要帮他承担一些东西——好了，说完了。”  
“不，你没说完。”斐莱一脚伸过去，哈兰德正打算迈开步伐，被朋友绊得差点摔了个狗啃屎。  
“说完细节，我们再考虑帮不帮。”雷纳恶劣地扬了扬眉毛。

在公交车上脸红着被严刑逼供的感觉并不好受。下车时哈兰德还没缓过劲，几乎把头直接缩进领口，背后的两个人高呼劲爆，斐莱甚至声称下一次要跟雷纳试用新姿势，并感谢哈兰德莅临指导。  
虽然烦，不过不得不说，在寻找路径方面，三个人总好过一个人。哈兰德和两个朋友很快就找到了救护车档案所说的地址，精确且标准。他们一起搜寻着密密麻麻的小巷，大概用了差不多一个小时的时间，即找到了当年的那个地点。  
如今的巷子差不多已经年久失修，尽管当年时就人迹罕至。哈兰德几乎花了巨大的勇气才整理好纷乱的思绪和情绪，不至于回想起那时的惨痛回忆而脊背发凉浑身发抖。  
斐莱安慰地拍了拍他颤抖的肩膀，叫雷纳过来一起观察这条巷子。  
这个地方非常奇特，明显是一条被封堵的死胡同。斐莱正仔细地摸着每一面墙，偶尔认真敲打并谛听回音。哈兰德仍呆在原地平复着情绪，雷纳则拖着脚在地面磨磨蹭蹭，突然被什么东西绊了一跤。  
“Fuxk——”他吃痛地蹲下来揉起脚。“哪来的这么硬的东西——”  
“等一下，让我看看。”斐莱像是灵光一现似的走来，低下头仔细看着地面。

“埃尔林！搞把铁锹。”  
一分钟后，他果断地喊道。  
“啊？”哈兰德有些没反应过来。  
“这下面是空的。”  
斐莱拍了拍手上的浮土。


	16. Chapter 16

那层薄薄的土已经被铁锹挖去了大部分的厚度，累得满头大汗的三个人已经看见地面透出浅淡的灰蓝色。  
“大概这是一大块可以揭开的铁板。”雷纳满腹狐疑地抱着臂开口，“我刚才伸手摸了摸——是金属的触感——难道它覆盖着一个地下通道？”  
“我没记错的话，”斐莱抄起铁锹继续开挖，一边挖一边回答道，“从我老爸好几年前买的报纸上看到的——这个小地方的郊区曾经有过一个地下菜场，不过由于在那地方发生过杀人案，菜场很快就被关闭并锁了起来——埃尔林，别当甩手掌柜，过来帮把手。”  
“……地下菜场？”哈兰德接过斐莱手里的铁锹走上前去，只觉得丈二和尚摸不着头脑。“还有这种东西？”  
“那都是好早年代的玩意儿了。”雷纳解释道，忽然像是恍然大悟似的拍了拍脑门。“噢，对了，埃尔林，你之前不是说过你六岁之前都是在福利院度过的吗？那种东西早在十五年前就被取缔了，那时候你才两岁呢。”  
“……哦，这样。”哈兰德闷闷地应了一声，开始埋头干活。也是，自己来到这里的时间比较靠后，很多事情没准都不在自己的了解和掌控范围内。这样一来，向真相靠拢的机会明显就更少了。  
“嘿！埃尔林，快看。”雷纳突然一惊一乍地叫起来，猛然拉了一把他的手臂。“我猜的没错，这里果然是道可以拉开的铁板门。”  
斐莱掰开他俩挨着的肩，挤出一条路看过来。  
“还真是。”哈兰德盯着已经初现雏形的灰蓝色铁板，注意到上面有一个显眼的把手。  
“别挖了，我们直接拉开。”斐莱果断地推了他俩一把。  
“应该锁上了吧？”雷纳有些没底气。  
“不管怎么样先试试吧，”哈兰德有点急不可耐地捋起了袖子。“万一锁上了，再想办法。”

“3，2，1——”  
三个男孩使出吃奶的力气，一个揪着把手，另外两个死死抠住边框，试图将铁板门抬起，但那沉重的大家伙却始终纹丝不动。  
“我觉得应该是锁上了，还是从里面锁的。”雷纳大汗淋漓地一屁股坐在地上。  
“是，毕竟外面看不到锁头。”斐莱抹了把汗，“这么说，这个地下通道至少有两个出口——否则从里面锁上门的人没办法出去。”  
哈兰德沉默着蹲下来，打算先喘口气。  
如果斐莱和雷纳关于地下菜场的话属实——那么很有可能，这个地方就是那个所谓发生过杀人案的地下菜场。不过凭借他的经验，能开菜场的地方，人流必然络绎不绝，并且早晚皆不停息。所以如果要在这种地方杀人，显然是不可能的。只要杀人犯从这个街区的另一道门爬出来，他马上就会被抓住。  
“Gio，你有带手机吗？我记得只有你的手机安装了Google街景视图。”哈兰德突然像是想起了什么，扭头问雷纳。  
“啊……我带了。”雷纳迟疑地掏出手机递给他。“你要拿来干什么？”  
“拍街景照，搜索街区演变过程。”哈兰德不假思索地回答道。

他们三人凑在一起，费劲地从一大堆多年前的视图中寻找这条街道。哈兰德快速地划过无数个九宫格图片，突然眼睛一亮。  
“这是2002年的街景视图吧？”他有些兴奋地叫起来。  
“好像还真是。”斐莱用力睁大了眼睛。“没想到这玩意能保存这么久远的年份。”  
“看着简直车水马龙欸。”雷纳咂咂嘴做着点评。“跟现在的萧瑟破败相比，可以说是一个天上一个地下。”  
“反差对比？”斐莱撇过头看着哈兰德，“你的意思是——”  
“马上搜索临近的街区，”哈兰德的手指无意识地哆嗦着，“看一下周围除了这里，哪里这些年的变化最大——”  
“——尤其注重转好的变化。”斐莱心领神会地接了话。哈兰德如释重负地点头。  
“给我，我来。”雷纳迅速接过手机，手指飞快按动着屏幕。  
“自2002年到现在……”他查了五分钟后咕哝着，“E街区发展飞快，似乎是缘于当年发生在C街区的杀人案件和刻意压低的房价而从中赢得了大量的回迁户——在2010年成为全市较为繁华的地段，然而近几年来，由于靠近港口而被非法偷渡分子占据，目前是一片红灯区。”  
雷纳一口气读完，迷惑地抬起头看着眼前神色严峻的两个人。  
哈兰德正摸着下巴不知道在思考些什么，斐莱则警惕地东张西望。  
“嘿，伊曼——”雷纳不满地看着他神神叨叨的样子。“你在干嘛？你有在听吗？”  
“当然，”斐莱没有理会雷纳的眼刀，继续左看右看，“你刚才说了——”  
“……C街区与E街区原本被一条河流隔开，而通过桥梁相连，”雷纳白了他一眼，继续读下去，“不过在C街区荒废后，两条街区之间的桥梁被拆毁，至今尚未安排重建事宜。”  
“……没有了，资料只有这短短几行。”雷纳无奈地摊手。

哈兰德拼命理着脑子里纷繁的思路。  
C街区。E街区。  
曾经繁华而由于杀人案荒废；由杀人案而繁华，再堕落成为红灯区，从事非法活动，没准儿还会循环似的继续编排杀人案。  
这两者之间到底又有什么联系呢？  
他叹了口气，懊恼地挠了挠头，丝毫理不清头绪。  
“妈的！快躲起来！”他忽然听见斐莱拼命压制住声音的尖叫。“该死的，Gio，你背后远处有几个人影——”  
不知怎么就被两个朋友狠狠拽住了手，一股大力揪着他朝横向的一座危楼冲去。他几乎是机械地疯狂跳起来，跟着他们以百米冲刺的速度朝那里飞奔过去，然后找了个隐蔽的位置藏好。

不知冒着冷汗等了多久，那脚步声才渐渐靠近他们原本所处的位置。雷纳大着胆子悄悄从墙边探出了个头，立刻被斐莱按着脑袋拽了回去。

“啊哈——”是一个男人困倦地打了个哈欠。“真不知道上边派我们来这干嘛。检查那个替死鬼在地窖里呆得舒不舒服吗？真他妈晦气。”  
“闭嘴。”另外一个人听上去很不高兴，“你他妈少乱说话，哪天自己怎么被条子打死的都不知道。”  
“我说的是实话。”前者反驳道，“要不是他们把我俩派到这个鸟不拉屎的鬼地方，没准现在我就在对岸玩完了一个辣妹嗑完一瓶药了。”

“我看到他们有枪。”斐莱冲朋友们比着口型。  
对岸？E街区吗？哈兰德敏感地注意到了这句话。

“少废话，你真是狗改不了吃屎，闭上嘴好好干活。”话少的听上去在极力掩饰着自己的怒气。  
“操，等等，”他突然大吃一惊地叫道，“这铁门怎么给人挖开了？”  
雷纳焦急地看了他俩一眼，斐莱默默地在胸口划着十字。  
“妈的，是不是有谁来过？”话多的听上去似乎也是大惊失色。  
“我告诉你，”刚才的人突然恶狠狠地踹了他一脚，“要是因为你那些屁话把条子招来，我就跟上面揭发你，把你扔进地窖当陪葬！”  
“现……现在怎么办啊？”另一个简直欲哭无泪。  
“你妈的，还能怎么办，马上给我搜！”之前说话的使劲扇了他一个耳光。“这土是新鲜的，刚挖出来，挖的人肯定没走多远！”

“……埃尔林——”雷纳扯了扯他的袖子。  
“快跑！”他推了一把两个朋友，他们直接顺着土墙冲了出去。  
“那里有人！”拿枪的两个男子高喊起来。“站住，别跑！”

哈兰德发誓自己运动会都跑得没这么卖力。那当然，毕竟是为了逃命。一颗子弹突然就擦着他的耳边飞了过去——直接啪地嵌入旁边的树干；斐莱的钱包还是什么东西掉在了地上，雷纳立刻冲回去冒着生命危险捡起来继续跑，因为那里面该死的有他俩的证件照；后面喊着要杀了他们的两个亡命之徒大概足足追了他们一公里，三人差不多冲进了旁边比较热闹的街区时才看不到背后人的身影。他们吓得根本不敢走远，生怕匪徒顺着行踪直接摸到了自己家去。  
“去警察局。”  
斐莱停下脚步，吃力地弯下腰捂住膝盖。百米运动员尚且累成了这副德行，旁边的两个人自然也未能幸免。雷纳直接跪倒在了地上，喘得像是头刚拉完犁的牛；哈兰德只觉得头晕目眩，残存的一丝力气却直接冲着斐莱使了出来，揪着他的袖子不放。  
“不……不行。”他一点也不坚决地反对道。  
“哈？埃尔林你知不知道你在说些什么？”雷纳一副看傻逼的神色抬头看着他，“都这样了还不报警，我们三个一起等死吗？那两个人说不定已经看清楚了我们的身材和长相——”  
“我们一不知道他们的样貌，二不知道他们的名字，三不清楚那里有没有摄像头。”哈兰德气喘吁吁地继续说，“报警又能有什么用？而且这个小城市的警察局办事效率你们又不是不知道，如果报警有用的话，红灯区早就该被取缔了。”  
“不报警我们又能怎么办？换发型易容吗？”雷纳觉得他简直不可理喻。  
“不能报警。”哈兰德晕晕乎乎地一把拍在斐莱肩膀上，“而且现在也不是时候——”  
“那什么时候才是时候？我们都死掉吗？”斐莱面不改色地回敬道。  
“……”哈兰德破罐子破摔地直接仰面躺在地上。  
“埃尔林，这件事真的不能听你的。”雷纳坚持。“我不知道你是怎么想的——不过你连朋友的安危都不在乎了吗？”  
Fuxk。哈兰德捂上了脸，真想痛苦地呻吟几声。  
“你不想见警察的话就我们两个去吧。”斐莱拽拽他的胳膊示意他别装死，“街道对面就是一家小旅馆，我们这几天不去上学也不回家，免得让人发现，再招来祸端——就在那里住好了。”

真是见鬼了。  
哈兰德听着朋友的脚步声渐渐远去，缓缓地爬起来，游离的眼神瞥见了一个公用电话亭。

“您好，您拨打的用户无应答，请在听到哔声后留言——”  
“……”  
“杰登，对不起。”


	17. Chapter 17

几乎就在那短短几天，“C区废弃地窖发现一具白骨”的新闻就在被媒体疯狂渲染和大肆传播之下搅得全市的住民人心惶惶，更是成了街头巷尾年轻人和嘴碎老头子们的业余谈资。原本就人烟稀少的C区此时更是雪上加霜，甚至有人声称自己路过桥边时，看到本来打算在这里开发建楼的施工团队人人扛着工具匆忙离开，像是撞了邪似的取消了开发计划。冤魂索命论、黑帮清理论同样盛行——总之就是这个理，一旦产生突发事件，总会发现人言可畏这一重要且明了的群体现象。

桑乔一目十行地读着刚从报亭买的报纸，不到一分钟就捏瘪了喝空的装速溶咖啡的纸杯，并且连同报纸揉成一团，远远地丢进了垃圾桶。一辆还没来得及打开警报灯的警车从他身边突然呼啸而过，他下意识地躲闪到一边，手指揪起衣领，快速遮住脸的下半部。迎面走来的路人看见他这副举动，神色透着奇怪，擦肩而过之后甚至还回头瞟了他一眼。

身为过街老鼠般的存在，对于警察的提防早就成了一种习惯。  
他浑身不自在如同被野蜂钻进了领口，只觉得头皮发麻胸闷气短，双腿像灌了铅似的走不动，却又想飞快离开人群。  
如果不是因为有事情要办，鬼才闲的来市中心。  
闻到马路柏油的塑胶味和汽车尾气，桑乔有些厌烦地皱了皱鼻子，索性走进最近的一家杂货铺，买了一盒香烟，刚出门就急不可耐地点燃叼在嘴里，轻吸一口才感到缓过劲儿来。

就在刚才的一小时前，他被之前效力的那个洗钱组织的一个管理员叫去商谈最后的解约事宜。地点选得出乎他意料，因为与往常在C区的交接任务地点不同，反而定在了位于市中心的高级酒店客房。后门进后门出，签字画押收封口费，标准的暗道规矩，没什么可讲。正常来说，干了这行的不是想进就进想退就退，不过好在桑乔每项任务都完成得极其出色，虽然曾经有点不服从不过也挨了一刀，算是两不相欠，不过上面仍然对他有很大提防，强令以后五年报告居住地变更和行踪——这也同样能理解。临走前还特意查了一下银行卡余额，数字还算让他满意，毕竟可以顶上相当久的花销。

可如今的现状直接给了他本来就头痛欲裂的脑袋狠狠一棒。  
桑乔静静地站在路边抽完了一支烟，挪开步子朝着车站走去。他想飞快地转动脑筋去理清楚到底发生了什么，可神经细胞却僵化得像同样强直迈不动的双腿，渐渐，周围的树木和楼房似乎模糊开来，脚下的水泥地在打转。  
他用力地晃了晃头，勉强使视线恢复正常，这才想起出门前忘了服药。  
最近反应明显变得越来越迟钝，连该服药的时间都忘得一干二净。  
他自嘲地叹了口气。不过既然已经处理好了所有事情，还是先尽快赶回去为妙，不然他自己都不敢保证是不是会当街犯药瘾，随后被警察押走。

“杰登·桑乔。”身后有个人带着笑意叫他。  
他以为自己出现了幻听，下意识地抠了抠耳朵，随后一只手直接搭在了他的肩上。  
“不认识我了？啧啧，真无情。”  
他回过头，只看见那个之前负责自己这边活儿的男人，冲自己笑得满脸油腻，只觉得生理性的恶心，后撤一步皱了皱眉。  
“你要干什么？”桑乔烦躁地掸了掸自己被他碰过的肩膀。“我已经解约了。”  
“警惕心别这么强嘛。”那人悠闲地勾住他的手，“都是老相识了，就这么散了多可惜？不如跟我去喝一杯，就当最后的见面了，你觉得如何？”  
“滚。”桑乔干净利落地甩开，扭头就走。  
“如果我说是为了你那暴尸街头的朋友喝一杯，你也不稀罕？”  
桑乔瞬间僵在原地。  
“你他妈再说一遍？”他恶狠狠地转过身，“什么我暴尸街头的朋友？”  
“天哪，你居然没看新闻？”男人一副难以置信的样子咂嘴。“还是说你根本不知道，”他又油腻地笑了起来缓缓凑近，贴在桑乔的耳边小声继续，“那一具白骨就是你刚来时候最好的朋友？哦，顺便说一句，什么他在执行任务时失踪的说辞都是屁话，他是被上面派人拿刀捅了个半死，再塞进地窖里活活闷死。”

“……你在说谎。”  
良久，桑乔双目无神地盯着对方头顶上方的虚空，双膝发软，嘴唇颤抖着蹲下。  
“滚！别在我面前胡说八道！”他失控地大吼，男子游刃有余地捂住了他的嘴。  
“别激动，这可是在市中心。”  
“顺便说一句，”男人阴毒地笑了笑。“你如果不信，我就带你仔细看个清楚。”

尸检报告和基因检测不会骗人。  
桑乔坐在车里面的后座，几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛，不敢相信白纸黑字上清晰写着的那个熟悉的名字，直到视线被在眼眶里打转的泪水模糊，才倏然从无数过去的幻象中跌落回沾满血腥气息的凡尘。原本的水平如镜再次波浪滔天，而他不过只是在苟延残喘后爬向似乎安宁的一隅，却瞬间被紧追不放的黑兽一口吞噬。

他竭力憋回睫毛内摇摇欲坠的泪珠，用力昂起头直到眼圈红得不像样子。  
驾驶位拿着牛皮纸袋的男子托着下巴，似乎对于他这样的反应看得津津有味。

“……你他妈为什么要给我看这些。”  
他哑着嗓子低声问。  
“我相信你已经有了下一步的答案。”男子轻飘飘地开口。  
“你不是还在任职么？”桑乔努力使自己冷静下来。“为什么要做上面禁止的事？”  
“禁止什么？禁止我透露消息给你？”男子哈哈大笑，转动钥匙发动车辆，“别开玩笑了。本来我就没资格知道这件事，又谈何禁止我说出去？”  
“……”桑乔脱力地把头埋进手臂。  
“所以你想利用我？”他抬起头，死死盯着后视镜里映出的人的眼睛，眼神冒火。“利用我要挟上面，借此提升你在里面的地位？”  
“不，我没在利用你，”那人又笑起来。  
“只不过是在你跳崖前推了你最后一把。”

车拐了个急弯，桑乔没有抓住车门上的把手，险些磕到额角。  
“不过，”男子话锋一转。  
“谁知道悬崖下面有什么呢？兴许是狮子，会把你咬死，再把你的尸体吃得一干二净；又或许是藤蔓，你轻巧抓住了它，顺势荡到对面的山坡。”  
“而我，只是把你当成一颗棋子，来赌个胜局——不论如何，我都不会有损失。”  
他愉快地吹了个口哨。

“就是这边。”雷纳站在空地上，冲警察喊道，“我们上次藏身的位置就是这里。”  
“进去搜。”带头的警官大手一挥，领了一个小组要上旧楼。  
“组长，尸检报告的部分信息被媒体刊登在小报上了，我们要不要——”  
“哈？是哪个蠢货把消息带出去的？算了这几天先不管了，等案子结了再找他算账。”  
“组长，这样是不是太草率——”

斐莱无奈地冲雷纳使了个眼色，眼神中包含无尽吐槽。雷纳回了他一个眼刀，意思就是他妈的还能怎么办，难不成你领着去破案哦。  
“那……警官，没我们什么事了，能不能派人送我们回去？”雷纳干咳两声。“这里太危险，而且我们怕路上有歹徒把我们劫了。”  
哈兰德站在一边，烦躁地摆弄着手机，似乎在给什么人发信息。  
“埃尔林，你在干嘛？上车啦。”斐莱招手叫他。“回去洗澡睡觉，忙了一天简直要他妈累瘫。”  
“嗯。”哈兰德口头答应着，身子却一动不动，手指按得飞快，看上去心情非常不爽。  
“喂喂？”雷纳见他像是木了一样，直接下车来拉他。“再不上来没得回去了，你给谁发信息呢这么专心——”他好奇地从旁边探头来看，哈兰德惊得条件反射地按黑了屏幕。“吓我一跳，你突然把头伸过来。”  
“给杰登发信息哦？”雷纳奸笑起来。“都这时候了还别别扭扭呢？要我说，你不如直接跟他打电话挑明了，大男人磨磨唧唧像什么样子，窝囊不窝囊啊。”  
“你可少扯些没用的了。”哈兰德冷笑一声，“当初还不是你和伊曼更磨磨唧唧。”  
“你——”雷纳气急败坏地踢了他一脚，“妈的，爱来不来。”  
“来。”哈兰德把手机揣进兜里，推搡了雷纳一把。“上车。”

“哎，我就很好奇一个问题，”斐莱懒洋洋地躺在雷纳大腿上，“埃尔林，都这么久了，你跟杰登还是没什么进展？”  
“能有个鬼的进展。”哈兰德坐在副驾驶位，没好气地扯了一把安全带，“到目前为止，他过他的我过我的，冷静期还没完事呢。”  
“真折磨人。”雷纳感叹道，“伊曼，不是每一对都像我们这么甜甜蜜蜜。”  
“是啊，”斐莱做作地发出笑声，“所以我们要珍惜，宝贝。”  
“你们怎么还不去死？”哈兰德气急败坏地扔了个面巾纸盒砸在他俩身上。  
“啊——欺负人——”雷纳哀嚎。  
“要我说你们两个就是一个比一个硬气，谁都不肯服输。”斐莱一针见血地指出，“你呢，打死都不找他问明白，偏要证明自己离开他也能处理好所有事情，甚至能帮到他；他呢，估计身上承担很多东西，明明都快到极限了，还是强行维持刀枪不入的姿态，实际上他压根儿没那个本事。”  
哈兰德生无可恋地靠着车窗玻璃。他又想哭了，妈的。欲哭无泪。  
“不如给他打个电话。”雷纳在旁边煽风点火。“埃尔林，跟他说你想他了，想跟他继续亲亲抱抱举高高。”  
“滚。”哈兰德握着手机，“让我说那种话你不如把我杀了。”  
“来嘛。”雷纳星星眼哀求。“他也一定很想你，就像伊曼跟我互相想念一样。”  
“你俩恩爱你俩的去，别扯上我们！”哈兰德炸毛了。  
斐莱扯了扯雷纳的衣服，冲他使了个眼色。雷纳心领神会。  
“不闹了不闹了。”斐莱装模作样地制止。“埃尔林，我有点晕车，想坐前面，我们换换。”  
“嗯。”哈兰德心不在焉地答应着。车慢慢停了下来，他耷拉着脑袋下了车。说时迟那时快，斐莱一个箭步就窜了出去抢走了他的手机，随后敏捷地扔给雷纳。雷纳迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之势拨通了桑乔的电话号码，哈兰德还没反应过来，对面就已经秒接了。  
“？！”哈兰德又惊又气，跑上去抢手机，斐莱咯咯笑着拦住他，两个人在车外面闹得不可开交。  
“……”雷纳耳朵对着听筒，默不作声。  
“？怎么了？”斐莱奇怪地回过头来，另一只手还拦着想跑过来抢走手机的哈兰德。  
雷纳无言地把手机递过去。哈兰德莫名其妙地拿了回来。  
“喂？杰登？”他试探地开了口。  
对面突然传来那个熟悉的男声——可他不是本来应该接电话的人。  
“他在我旁边睡觉呢。你有什么事吗？”  
男声懒懒地回道。


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 对自己坦白心意，与他心有灵犀。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很抱歉鸽了这么久，前一段时间事情很多，接下来会保证更新效率。  
> 完结倒计时，多谢大家喜欢。

差不多花了半小时的功夫，斐莱和雷纳才把已经将手机摔了个稀巴烂、近乎暴怒的哈兰德安抚到平静下来。  
其实也能理解。17岁年轻气盛且思维简单，总觉得对方的身体是自己的了，心思也必然会在自己身上打转，殊不知同样的过程桑乔早就体验了不知多少次，虽然年轻，性生活倒是没少经历，甚至被逼着玩花样玩得太多，早就提前进入了贤者模式。  
“他就是个该死的、欺骗别人感情的混蛋。”  
大发了一通脾气后，哈兰德手肘撑着墙壁，气不打一处来地弯下腰——看来八成是给气出了心脏病，真可惜，年纪轻轻。  
“要我说，你就不应该跑出来——”斐莱意味深长地来了一句，“时时刻刻看紧他不就可以了？不过他也真是够作的……这个时候还不明白你什么意思。”  
“闭嘴！”哈兰德瞪了他一眼。  
“你省省吧，伊曼——”雷纳笑着拍他的后背，“人家的对象只能人家自己骂，你附和就是你的不对了。”  
“屁事儿还不少。”斐莱白了哈兰德一眼。“你有空在这生气，不如把那个劲儿用在揪出幕后黑手上——我们调查了好几天，都没个准信儿，目前看来真是希望渺茫。”  
“我知道！不用你提醒。”哈兰德没好气地回怼，站起身扑打了几下刚才气到胃疼捂着肚子打滚时弄上的土。“刚才那个男人既然有胆子这么对我说，那肯定是他和杰登在一个我不知道的地方——就算我问了他也不会说的。”  
“会不会……”雷纳摸着下巴思考，“这个人实际上见过你很多次？我听刚才他说话的语气，似乎对你很熟悉的样子？”  
“让我想想……”哈兰德头痛欲裂地又蹲了下去。声音油腻又恶心、带着点挑逗意味，同时年龄听起来是20-30岁间的年轻男子……  
“我操，会不会是他？”他瞬间一个激灵，嘀嘀咕咕地自言自语。  
“……？”雷纳和斐莱面面相觑。  
毒品，被迫服毒品，毒品供应商；E街区，C街区，红灯区与荒地。  
“Gio，伊曼——”哈兰德腾地一下跳起来，力度之大差点把两个探过来脑袋的朋友撞飞。  
“马上跟我去郊区总管全城的垃圾场。”  
“哈？垃圾场？”雷纳一脸懵逼，“去那干什么？”  
“快点走，别问那么多！”他心急火燎地拽着两人就跑，看见一辆车路过，停下来疯狂招手，像是落水的家伙看见了打捞舰。

桑乔从汽车后座醒来时已经是傍晚。最近总是疲倦嗜睡，可能是由于压力过大——但和从前游走在生死之间的生活方式相比，目前已经算是轻松多了。  
“一下子接受不了这么多事情，对吧？”旁边玩着手机的男人打趣道，“猛然了解到一切的真相，身体会为了避免大脑由于过于强烈的情绪而受损，从而触发自我保护机制。”  
见桑乔睡眼惺忪地沉默不语，男子又继续说，“我可以给你几天时间做决定——是选择替朋友复仇，把他们全部搞死；还是继续你离职后平静的生活？噢，也不算平静，”男人冷笑一声，“毕竟就算离职，你的一举一动还仍在这个该死的组织视野范围之内。”  
“……”桑乔平静地转了转有些僵硬的肩颈。  
“别开玩笑了。你的目的可绝对不是帮我复仇——你是想取代上级，接盘他们的生意，这样你自己就会地位更高、获利更多。”  
“是又怎样？”男人胜券在握地笑了，“反正我会为你提供帮助——而你，只要竭尽全力按照我说的做，我保证在坐到那个属于我的位子上时，还你真正的自由——甚至你如果再有什么需要，都可以来找我继续合作。”  
“对了。”  
桑乔若无其事地转移话题，“我记得前几天你们那里出了事？听说有几个小孩子无意中挖开了被你们的人看守的地下室？”  
“噢，是有这个事情。”男人没否认，“不过他们压根儿没拉开那道门，所以肯定不知道里面到底是什么东西——碰巧就在那件事发生之后，我才从高层那里偷来了当年你老朋友死时的尸检报告。”  
“也就是说那里放着的就是他的尸体。”桑乔的眼眶又微微湿润了。  
“话说了这么多，”男子似乎觉察到谈话方向不对，又打算强行掰回去，“既然我能搞到货真价实的尸检报告，相信你也对我在组织里的位置心里有数了，所以——”  
“我答应。”桑乔微笑着看向他。  
“这么快？”男子略有些惊诧。  
“对啊，”桑乔慢悠悠地靠在车后座。  
“因为我知道，不是只有我一个人在做正确的事。”  
“不是只有我一人”显然指代的不是旁边的人。

你在做什么？你在哪里？  
心里瞬间就有了答案。  
桑乔觉得自己不是个迷信的人，也从不相信心有灵犀。  
但是自从那个人多年前闯入自己的生活，从骨骼瘦小的孩子变成倔强叛逆的少年，再到稳重有礼纯净温柔，最后强势地抱紧自己，低头伏在自己胸口，轻轻说着我爱你。  
以为是分道扬镳的不祥之兆，实则却是小心翼翼地了解和带着足够尊重的靠近。  
各自殊途吧，反正到最后，我总会在交汇的路口看见你。

“哇靠，恶臭熏天啊兄弟——”斐莱捂着鼻子，“真是有损我文雅人的形象。”  
“不是在这个片区。”哈兰德仍旧自言自语像是着了魔，“之前因为交通运输网被切断，一周前我们家那个片区的垃圾还没被拉走……”  
“往这边走。”哈兰德不由分说地又拉起雷纳和斐莱，后者两人被他搞得莫名其妙，只得忍着臭气朝前挪动脚步。  
哈兰德带着他们停留在一个大瓶子堆前面。  
“干嘛？”斐莱无辜地看着他。  
“挖。”哈兰德言简意赅地命令道。  
“啥？”雷纳简直气得想一拳打过去，“埃尔林，你吃屎了吧？”  
“我没在开玩笑！”哈兰德认真地回答，“马上把所有的药瓶都找到，然后我要凭着记忆一个一个筛选。”  
斐莱和雷纳见他也不像是闹着玩的样子，只得满不情愿地答应了他。  
堆起的瓶子倒是也不算很多，但要从中拿到所谓符合他记忆里某个药瓶样子的那一个，还真是非常困难。哈兰德像是着了魔似的扒拉着一堆瓶子，拿起一个就嘟嘟囔囔什么“这个不是，下一个”，搞得旁边的两人汗颜，甚至以为他过于气愤导致了精神衰弱。  
差不多过去了一个小时，随着一声不知道谁发出的惊叫，三人迅速凑在了一起，盯着哈兰德手里那个看似很普通的药瓶，上面显示的正是数天前他进医院化验消化道时检测结果表明的化学物质——废话，他可是记得一清二楚。  
“这……能说明什么吗？”雷纳百思不得其解。  
“当然。”哈兰德不假思索地回答，“我绝对不信杰登会从正规药店购买这种东西——那么药品提供处就只有一个了，那就是红灯区的某个商家。我们马上通知警察局，把那边卖药的都调查清楚；之前我还担心没有充分的证据可以交给他们，这样就可以了，因为这药品的物质摆明了就是改造后的毒品，看似无害，实则都在化学试剂监管范围之外。”  
“……”斐莱和雷纳继续大眼瞪小眼。  
“我们马上去通知警方，然后再溜到E区附近。”哈兰立刻带头下了决定，“虽然现在不知道他们的老窝究竟在哪……但是我可以肯定，跟他们组织最关键的牵线人，没准就在那里游荡，我们需要地毯式搜索，然后蹲点。”  
“那为什么这个事情不交给警方处理？”斐莱挠了挠头。  
“……因为会牵扯到我不想牵扯的人。”哈兰德心虚了起来。  
“噢，懂了。”斐莱比了个OK的手势，却让哈兰德更尴尬了。  
“啧啧，要不要这么man？要不要这么man？”雷纳打趣地用胳膊肘怼怼他的肩膀，“伊曼，不瞒你说，我现在有点想移情别恋了。”  
“你敢。”斐莱一掌拍在雷纳毛茸茸的头顶，两人没正形地笑成一团。  
“你说啊，”斐莱意味深长地摆出一副见多识广的架势，“我就不懂了，埃尔林这么一个送上门的满分男朋友，到底是个什么样的傻子才会把他推到一边去呢？”  
“唉，我也不懂。”雷纳学着男友的样子也开始叹起气来，恨铁不成钢又夸张地捶着地。  
“行了，你们别在垃圾场打情骂俏就是对我最大的同情。”哈兰德不屑地站起身，拍了拍屁股上的土，“赶紧走人，这地方臭死了，人家去红灯区都是喷香水打发蜡，我们去怕是会让人以为被厕所熏陶得入味儿了。”  
“说的像是谁没混过一样。”斐莱痞里痞气地笑起来，“不过你的说法也有点道理。”  
“不如我们就先乔装一下好了。”雷纳不知道哪来的兴致，“去服装店打扮得人模狗样一点——否则人家一看就知道我们不上道。”  
“恕我直言，Gio,这里面长相最像好学生的只有你。”哈兰德头也没回地泼他冷水。  
雷纳正欲骂他，哈兰德的手机突然振动起来；他吓了一跳，以为某人给自己回了电话，手忙脚乱地把屏幕打开，一看却大失所望，只是一条信息。  
“妈的！”他恶狠狠地啐了一口，“杰登，你真是不把人气死不偿命。”  
算了先控制一下脾气，看一眼到底发了啥。哈兰德不理会雷纳在背后的大爆粗口，索性仗着身高优势把用胳膊轻松把他压在旁边。  
[记得买条裙子 目标很好色]  
“……这什么？”哈兰德一头雾水。“他给我发这个干嘛？”  
“我靠。”斐莱也看见了这条短信，不由自主地发出一声感叹。“真会玩。”  
“啊？你们在说什么？”雷纳傻傻地看着他俩。  
斐莱表情诡异地冲着哈兰德使了个眼色。  
“不会吧？”哈兰德安静地冲着斐莱对着口型。  
“上。”斐莱也安静地比口型回复哈兰德。  
电光石火间，哈兰德甚至惊叹自己的领悟力，瞬间心领神会。  
“等等——你们他妈的放开我！”雷纳惨叫起来，但为时已晚，两个大老爷们儿已经如狼似虎地扑在他身上，“你们他妈有病吧——”  
“埃尔林，我又懂了，”斐莱牵制住雷纳时转向哈兰德。  
“根本不需要和你联系就知道你在做什么的人，即使三番五次把你拒之门外，但在他心里，最重要的永远都是你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小Gio要女装上阵啦！


End file.
